Todo por la familia
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Haruka tiene que cambiar totalmente el ritmo de vida que tenia…desde empezar a ponerse vestidos y faldas.Hasta soportar los coqueteos de los tres hermanos de Michiru la cual le arma cada pancho cuando se entera que tiene toda la atención no solo de sus hermanos si no también de bufete de abogadosde Haruka y de los doctores del hospital de Michiru
1. Todo comenzó mal

-hola chicas,nuevo proyecto en puerta, espero que les guste este fic pequeñísimo (es lo que siempre prometo xD ) y volviendo a lo mismo ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de la querida naoko takeuchi : ) como sea disfruten la lectura y nos leemos mas abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No teníamos muchas cosas en común, nuestras edades eran distintas, nuestras maneras de caminar no coincidían, mucho menos la estatura, y ni que hablar de nuestro carácter.  
Nunca pensábamos igual, teníamos ideas muy diferentes, yo por ejemplo era dueña de mi misma, y ella….ella detrás de toda esa mascara solo era una niña insegura.  
Pero a pesar de todo nuestras manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando en la misma dirección.

Y es que ese día, en ese preciso instante, fue mi momento glorioso en el que me di cuenta que estaba despertando a lado del amor de mi vida, si lo se, que solo 26 años es muy poco tiempo para ser madura en los temas del amor. Pero yo no necesitaba más. Michiru Kaioh dormía plácidamente a mi lado, con el rostro sereno y feliz, mi brazo acalambrado sirviéndole de almohada. Seguramente en cuanto lo moviera me iba a doler como los mil demonios y se me iba a salir esa risita nerviosa cada vez que pasaba por el tormento de un miembro dormido. Pero que importaba, ¡me importaba rayos! Yo me acababa de dar cuenta de lo enormemente afortunada que soy, pues estaba a lado de la persona que mas quería. No se cuanto tiempo mas me quede viendo ese rostro angelical que había sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles para mi…solo para mí.

-¿hasta cuando dejaras de verme con esa cara de obnubilada?—pregunto Michiru abriendo los ojos lentamente. Y dibujando una sonrisa se sentó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-como supiste que…- ah maldición, efectivamente cuando moví mi pobre brazo este comenzó a quejarse mandándome descargas de dolor. Intente levantarlo…ni siquiera lo sentí. Encaje mi cabeza en la almohada para que no se me saliera un grito de dolor, o alguna incomoda risilla.

-tienes una mirada bastante pesada—contesto Michiru –supongo que en tu etapa adolescente acosabas pobres damiselas que…-

Reí ante la sola idea, por supuesto que nunca acose a nadie cuando era joven, nunca tuve la necesidad, quizá una vez cuando me enamore platónicamente de una maestra que…bueno eso era historia antigua y obviamente no se la iba a comentar a mi pareja, si de por si se molestaba por que la mosca me mirara, imagínense si le comentaba mi pasado amoroso…me aniquila, eso seguro. ¿y quién les contaría esta historia?...si, Michiru seguramente, pero con su versión totalmente falsa y ocultando lo que verdaderamente paso aquí. Como sea, conozco a mi pareja de hace mucho tiempo y ese tonito que acababa de usar a mi no me engañaba. Así que me acerque, con mi mano tome su hombro y la empuje con cierta fuerza hacia la cama, mis piernas aprisionaron su cadera. Y con mis manos retuve sus muñecas

-¿celosa de las pobres damiselas Michiru?—susurre divertida. Mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al de ella, sentí de inmediato su ligero temblor y supe que esa mañana sería bastante divertida.

-la verdad no, no hay nada que cuidar— se me olvido decirles que Michiru a veces era ciega. Por eso no sabía lo que tenia enfrente. Pero claro aquí estaba yo para hacérselo saber. Moví mi pelvis cadenciosamente mientras la yema de mi dedo bajaba por ese espacio entre los pechos de Michiru, vi como mi pareja se mordía los labios para callar seguramente los gemiditos tan adictivos que hacia.

-se nos hará tarde—

-nadie se va a morir si nos esperan quince minutos—

-crees poder en quince minutos—

-acaso dudas de mí—

-sabes que soy demasiado exigente—

-y yo demasiado buena- dije confiada, y claro que lo era, en un dos por tres Michiru estaba totalmente libre de su ridícula pijama la cual tenia el mismo estampado que cualquier camioneta hippy que te puedas encontrar. La cual podía bajar la libido a niveles insospechados…aunque no siempre, lentamente acaricie con mi lengua el rosado pezón con el propósito de excitar a Michiru, ¡cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir a mi pareja totalmente erecta! - ¿ya ves?—dije socarronamente. La diversión apenas comenzaba, con mis dedos separe los labios menores de mi aguamarina para introducir un dedo que comencé a frotar contra el caliente y ¡vaya! Húmedo clítoris. Con deliciosos círculos comencé a acariciarla. Y mi juguetona boca no se quedo quieta. Ya que tome a bien agarrar con mi otra mano, la mano de Michiru y con mi lengua comencé a lamer en círculos frenéticos la palma. De modo que mi lengua y mi dedo estuvieran sincronizados.

Vi como Michiru se mordía un dedo y su frente estaba llena de sudor, sentí como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse para hacer mas profundo mi contacto señal de que Michiru comenzaría a ponerse cariñosa conmigo, no quise esperar y ahora comencé a acariciar de arriba abajo la vagina de michí.

-Haruka—suspiraron mi nombre cosa que comenzaba a excitarme. Baje un poco, y comencé a lamer el vientre. Poco a poco hasta llegar al paisaje que tanto me encendía: es decir el hinchado y mojado clítoris. Alce mi vista hacia Michiru y sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos, di una profunda lamida a su labio menor haciendo cierta presión. Sentí las manos de Michiru en mi cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones de cabello, las cuales me empujaron levemente su sexo, señal de que ya no podía esperar mas. Acerque mi lengua a su clítoris pensando en la diversión que me esperaba cuando.

- CONTESTA, CONTESTA, CONTESTA…- se escucho los lamentos de lo que parecían ser unos niños. Junto a una música digna de la mejor película de terror.

-KYAAAA—grito Michiru espantada, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, provocando que yo saliera volando hacia el otro extremo, lo último que supe fue me había golpeado contra la pared y ahora estaba debajo de la cama sobándome la nuca.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que cambies el estúpido tono del teléfono?—explote furiosa, ya no me importaba seguir el toqueteo ni mucho menos reiniciar la pasión. Esos malditos niños me habían provocado varios paros cardiacos cuando alguien tenía la maravillosa idea de llamar a las tantas de la madrugada y ahora esto. Michiru puso en blanco sus ojos. Y yo Salí volando hacia la cocina, porque si me quedaba podría iniciar una realmente fea discusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿si, diga?—pregunto Michiru aun con la respiración entrecortada -"más vale que sea importante"—pensó

-¿mich?—

-no, está hablando con la doctora Kaioh- contesto de malas maneras.

-¿michi? ¿Mi amor?—

-¿mama ?- se desconcertó la aguamarina.

-si, me canse de esperar a que me llamaras, y después de un año de no escuchar tu voz…me dije, ¿y Por qué no le hablo a mi hija? –

-si, y que mejor que a la primera hora de la mañana—ironizo Michiru

-¿verdad que si?, oh somos tan parecidas dulzura— exclamo exageradamente la señora. —pero cuéntame, como es que no has contestado mis cartas—Michiru se pego en la frente, todo este tiempo creía que su madre no quería hablar con ella, pero en realidad se olvido del hecho de que su progenitora era una de esas personas que todavía disfrutaba de mandar largas cartas.

-oh mama, he estado ocupada en el trabajo tu sabes lo que puede absorber un hospital, y además me mude hace unos meses, compre una casa en un buen barrio de la ciudad, es grande y acogedora, te gustaría si estuvieses aquí—

-en serio, oh me da mucho gusto Michiru, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, siempre supe que tu serias en un futuro mi gran apoyo-

-mama, mama—interrumpió Michiru- ¿pasa algo?—

-el mamarracho de tu padre querido, eso pasa—

-¿qué pasa con papa?—

-lo de siempre, ya sabes cómo es…para no hacer esto largo el caso es que nos divorciaremos—

-¿por fin?—pregunto Michiru, quien se mordió la lengua—quiero decir, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?— enseguida se arrepintió de su pregunta, ya que su madre no tardo en estallar en sollozos.

-si, si estoy bien, en realidad tu padre me ha cedido la casa…o bueno no sé, el se ha salido desde el día que se puso la demanda y yo, no quiero estar aquí…aquí está hecho todo un desastre, tanto tus hermanos como yo. Siento que necesitamos un cambio de aires. Y si dices que tu casa es muy grande, podremos estar ahí mañana por la tarde. -

-pero…-

-oh sí, tengo que ir al banco y al juzgado para avisar que me voy a ausentar unos quince dias— michiru puso los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo que quince días? —entonces quizá pasado mañana estemos por ahí—

-mama yo no…—

-llevas una vida muy solitaria cariño, ¿Qué mejor que regresar a casa y encontrarla habitada de la gente que te quiere? –

-mama—

-está bien, te llamare cuando estemos a la mitad del camino, para pedirte la dirección, te quiero cariño, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, hasta pronto adiós—

-pero mama…mama…maldita sea me colgó- suspiro Michiru, resignada, cuando a su madre se le ocurría algo no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Michiru, ya está el almuerzo - dije feliz entrando a la habitación los hot cakes eran mi especialidad y me encantaba ver a Michiru perder sus buenas maneras en la mesa, ante mis platillos- ¿Qué, que tienes?—pregunte preocupada al ver la cara de mi pareja.

-mi mama y mis hermanos van a venir a vivir conmigo Haruka…- hice un gesto de no entender aun el problema del asunto—a nuestra casa—seguí sin entender—a invadir nuestra intimidad….pueden descubrirlo todo…sobre tu y yo— Michiru se dejo caer en la cama. ¿Eso era todo?

-tranquila podemos fingir que solo somos amigas, es decir, claro que podemos actuar normal.—

-no claro que no, y menos con la facha que tienes….—

-¿Cuál facha?- pregunte ofendida, Michiru nunca dio señales de que le incomodara mi manera de vestir o de actuar y ahora me salía con que no solo no tenía "estilo" si no que además era una fachosa. –para que lo sepas a mi me queda bien cualquier tipo de prenda y…- no tuve tiempo de decir más, ya que Michiru se había levantado como si tuviera la respuesta para establecer la paz mundial.

-eso es, tu y yo iremos de compras, a las…mejor te llamo cuando me desocupe. Pasas por mi hoy, es mas llévame en tu carro al hospital—

-¿de qué se trata todo esto?—

-vamos, a nadie le vendría mal un nuevo guardarropa—dijo Michiru sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Ahora cámbiate que se nos hace tarde—

-Michiru, no me has dicho que piensas—

-cámbiate ya que llegas tarde—

-Michiru— insistí, cuando Michiru se ponía en ese plan era cuando se convertía en mi peor enemigo. Demasiado tarde, se había metido a bañar. ¿Qué demonios pensara esta mujer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-NO PIENSO VESTIRME DE MUJER—exclame por decima vez en lo que llevaba del viaje.

-por favor Haruka solo serán unas semanas—contesto Michiru en tono suplicante

-¡DIJE QUE NO!—grite embravecida por la terquedad de mi novia, acelere mi deportivo con el afán de llegar rápido al hospital para que Michiru entrara a su trabajo y asi no volverla a ver en lo que restaba el día, a lo mejor después de unas horas dejaria de decir incoherencias.

- que quieres, que mi familia sepa lo que en realidad soy—

-es lo más sano—respondí. Vi de reojo como Michiru volteaba a ver por la ventana.

-tu mas que nadie sabe lo que se siente perder a tu familia, y ser rechazada por la que queda. Y la mía no es diferente de la tuya… -si, Michiru era hermosa, maravillosa, perfecta y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero a veces odiaba tener a una mujer tan inteligente como novia. Sabía que decir y en qué momento decirlo. Maldita sea la hora en la que le platique sobre el rechazo de mi hermano cuando le confesé que era homosexual. Debo decirles que me dolió y mucho…después de haber enfrentado ser huérfanos, ser adolescentes, ser pobres, y ser universitarios becados con toda la crueldad que eso conllevaba.

Creíamos que nada nos iba a separar. Gran error pues si mi naturaleza alejo a mi hermano como si fuera yo alguna leprosa o algún objeto radioactivo. Apreté el volante con fuerza. Para mi desgracia amaba tanto a Michiru como para permitir que su familia la repudiara como me repudiaron a mí.

-a las 6 pasare por ti y si no sales en 5 minutos cambiare de idea—dije cortante mientras me estacionaba afuera del hospital. Vi que ya la estaban esperando los dos doctores compañeros de trabajo de Michiru. Unos tipos farolones que besaban el suelo que mi novia pisaba. La saludaron y Michiru salió del carro murmurándome un "te amo"

-que hermosa amaneció doctora Kaioh—dijo uno de los doctores, un tipo pelinegro que odiaba con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Más aun cuando vi que el tipo le entregaba un rosa.

- no debió molestarse doctor chiba—dijo Michiru tomando la rosa yo esperaba que por educación. Y fulmine con la mirada al sujeto

-le traje unas magdalenas deliciosas doctora, pero tenemos mucho que hacer , no debemos retrasarnos más.— dijo el doctor pelirrojo que no me caía tan mal, ya que a pesar de ser súper OBVIO de que le gustaba mi pareja, por lo menos se contenía un poco, no como aquel otro mandril.

-claro doctor vámonos- Michiru se encamino con los doctores, y el tal Darién no tardo en tenderle el brazo a mi pareja…¿y yo estaba pintada o qué? … arrgg malditos sujetos, como los odiaba, desde que los conocí solo me ofrecieron el "mucho gusto" y parece ser que fue demasiado, pasaron reuniones, fiestas, veladas, despedidas, en las que coincidimos y como si yo no existiera, solo tenían ojos para Michiru. No es que me interesara la compañía de tipos así, pero no podía creer que fueran gente taaan mustia.

Eso me pasaba por permitir que Michiru ocultara nuestra relación, no es que me quejara, por supuesto a mí me gusta la privacidad y ante los ojos del mundo tanto Michiru como yo éramos solo dos amigas solteras en busca de hombres. Vi como mi aguamarina se iba en brazos de esos tipos, según parecía se llevaban muy bien y hacían muy buen equipo de trabajo. Michiru volteo a verme y me sonrió

-hay Haruka no te olvides aquí a las 6—

-y tu no olvides que si no sales en cinco minutos mejor tomate un taxi— dije bromeando

-si su amiga va a estar ocupada puedo llevarla doctora—mire con furia al tal Darién…Estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bien, bien señorita reí hágame el favor de traerme el archivo del caso takahashi y el expediente del señor Take – ordene por el intercomunicador a mi secretaria. Estaba poniendo en orden mis documentos cuando escuche un estruendoso portazo. Cerré los ojos pacientemente.

-bien Saruka…-

-Haruka—corregí

-lo que sea, abogada tenemos el tiempo encima y yo aun no veo claro conforme el caso takahashi –

-estoy trabajando en eso si me permite…-

-y aun no tiene la defensa del señor mitsui ishida. –

-estará al mediodía –

- ya fue al juzgado para solicitar el amparo de la señorita hikari—

-hable para solicitar la cita me llamaran para confirmarme y…-

-PUES MUEVASE, VUELVA A LLAMAR, LA DEFENSA LA QUIERO A LAS 10 A MAS TARDAR, Y QUIERO HOY MISMO LISTO ELCASO TAKAHASHI—grito mi jefe al cual yo nunca lo había visto hacer nada más que mandar y mandar

-todo lo tendrá abogado—

-pues deje de perder el tiempo y apúrese..— cerré los ojos armándome de paciencia. Hoy no era mi día. Ignore al abogado el cual era mi jefe directo por lo tanto no podía simplemente llegar y golpearlo como quisiera.

-abogada aquí tengo los... – comenzó mi secretaria. Pero al ver al jefe de todos se intimido.

-discúlpeme abogado – mi jefe chasqueo la lengua e hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

-llámeme Alex- soltó jovialmente, tono que nunca había utilizado conmigo, gracias a dios. un "Alex" amable conmigo, dios no quiero ni pensarlo. –Abogada—el tono severo volvió

-si—pregunte

-apúrese—finalizo. Retirándose con paso elegante. Si, debo admitir que admiro al tipo por su soltura y elegancia. Pero lo zorro eso no se lo quita nadie. Además de que decían que cuando no mangoneaba a los demás solía ser un temible licenciado.

-señorita reí, ¿podría contar con su ayuda para los pendientes de hoy?—pedí. La joven sonrió y asintió de inmediato.

-claro que si abogada—dijo ilusionada, si, yo solía ser pésima con el sexo masculino pero el sexo femenino era otra cosa.

-bien, pues llame a todas mis citas y cancélelas, hoy usted y yo estaremos encerradas en este despacho hasta las cinco y media— la pelinegra sonrió y casi salió corriendo a cancelar todas las citas.

-¿mal día?—se escucho decir en el marco de la puerta, voltee y sonreí. Ahí estaba mi amigo de la facultad. El cual laboraba junto conmigo en el mejor despacho de la ciudad.

-ni me imaginas—

-que sucedió, ¿acaso Michiru te hizo enojar?—

-me aventó de la cama la muy ingrata— confirme

-uy tía, eso que te rechacen en plena cama con razón traes esa cara—

-Andrew—dije suspirando mirando a mi jovial amigo—no es lo que crees, estábamos durmiendo—

-claro que si—concedió mi amigo en un tono bastante pesado. –pues ya que estas fallando me presentare con Michiru para proponerle unos cuantos tratos—sonreí con malicia

-ya quisieras, pero no, no va por ahí. Al parecer vendrá la familia de michi—revele a Andrew quien en cuanto escucho eso se apuro a sentarse en la silla visiblemente interesado

-ah caray, ¿Cómo está eso? ¿no se supone que tenía como un año de no hablarse?—deje los documentos con fuerza en la mesa. Y me levante visiblemente contrariada.

-ES LO MISMO QUE CREIA YO—grite frustrada—y ahora me salen con que no solo vendrá la mama, si no también los hermanos. ¿Puedes creerlo? Como toda una familia feliz – alce los brazos en señal de desesperación.

-entonces estas nerviosa por conocer a mama chuegra, y a tus cuñis – Andrew rio—es lo malo de tomar las cosas en serio, todo eso viene con el paquete—

-bueno fuera, pero como la señorita quiere ser la ocupada doctora que no tiene tiempo para un novio. Quiere que yo finja ser una mujer de esas que huele testosterona y ya se está mojando—

-no entiendo—

-si, carajo, quiere que me vista femenina, me maquille y todas esas joterias—revele jalándome los cabellos repetidamente. Andrew abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces, yo no pude evitar encontrarle parecido con un pescado, quería reír pero no encontraba aun el chiste de la situación. Andrew como era su costumbre se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a carcajearse en mi propia cara.

-carajo Haruka, cuanto tiempo será, ¿te podre ver?—

- no se cuanto tiempo se quiera quedar la familia de Michiru—

-tu familia política dirás —corrigió mi rubio colega. Quien se levanto. Y me dio una palmada en el hombro expresándome su apoyo, eso quería creer.

-animo Haruka, lo más que puede pasar es que Alex se enamore de ti, ante tus encantos femeninos—

-estúpido—

-aunque si me preguntas mi opinión, te veras horrenda al intentar caminar con unos tacones del 15,oh por dios tengo que darle a Michiru algunos consejos de belleza—

- ¿tu consejos de belleza?—ironice. —Solo empeorarías las cosas—

-de eso se trata amigo—Andrew se marcho con su sonrisa ladina. Diablos, mi "amigo quería meter su cucharota. Para que abrí la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-llegas a tiempo—dijo Michiru quien ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Yo solo alcance a gruñir para demostrar mi molestia.

-y tus novios—atine a preguntar para desviar un poco aquel vergonzoso tema. Michiru rio

-los doctores saben muy dentro de ellos que no tienen oportunidad conmigo—iba a decir que a la primera oportunidad no dudarían en clavarle el diente. Pero Michiru acaricio mi rostro con ternura. Volteo a verla sorprendida. –Ya que tengo a una novia muy bonita—dijo sonriendo—y a partir de hoy más bonita todavía. Te dejare preciosa—resople porque vamos, ese "te dejare preciosa" no me gustaba para nada. Nada mas de imaginarme a mí usando vestidos o algún tipo de prenda que tanto le encantaban a Michiru. Por supuesto no iba conmigo. Pero ni modo tenía que apoyar a mi pareja en las buenas y en las malas.

-por cierto—comenzó Michiru —Andrew me marco al mediodía—comento como quien habla del clima.

-¿ah si? …que…¿Qué quería?—

-me comento que estabas entusiasmada por tu cambio de imagen y me mando unas revistas y unas paginas de internet— suspire aliviada, al parecer solo eran inocentes consejitos nada grave—pero Haruka ¿estás segura que te quieres poner extensiones de cabello? –

-¿eh?—

-muchas gracias, creí que lo mejor era vestirte un poco mas femenina pero sin alterar tu estilo, pero con esto me demuestras que de verdad tomas esto demasiado en serio, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi, tanto tu decisión de usar vestidos y aprender a caminar en tacones, no sabía que me amaras tanto- ¿a qué hora había dicho semejantes revelaciones que ni me había dado cuenta?, Michiru me veía con adoración y parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a echar a llorar, maldije a Andrew. Solté el volante y lo volví a tomar con fuerza, ¿Qué podía ser peor? –hasta…- voltee a ver a Michiru que se encontraba roja como un tomate, ¿ahora que le pasaba? –Hasta decidiste comprarte lencería, pero Haruka por que no comentas estas cosas conmigo, si tanto querías un hilo dental no hacía falta que se lo comentaras a Andrew, sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero no te preocupes hoy mismo lo solucionamos—

-¡ QUEEEEEE!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció el inicio de este fic? Si les gusto no se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo….

LA SALIDA DE COMPRAS DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU Y POR SUPUESTO EL CAMBIO DE IMAGEN DE NUESTRA RUBIA.

Si les genere un trauma, tranquilas solo será temporal. Espérense a conocer a la mama y sobre todo a los hermanos xD

Ya los dejo y me despido. No se olviden comentar y dejarme sus sugerencias, sus opiniones :)


	2. De compras y algo mas

_**Ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a la genial naoko takeuchi y por supuesto yo no gano nada con este fic que es con motivos puramente de entretención para quien lo realiza y para quien lo lee. **_

Hola hola, pues aquí despues de una laaaarga auscencia, bastante justificable (universidad, clases extra, entrenamiento, si, he decidido mejorar un poquito el cuerpo y cuidar mi alimentación. Hasta deje de fumar. Como sea, tambien debo decir que no tengo internet por que me fallo la laptop, tuve que formatearla y me dio pereza hasta que decidi un dia de ocio realizarla, y oh dios mio….mis hermosos capítulos casi terminados, tirados, sin forma de regresar T.T tambien agréguenle que tengo ya un compromiso sentimental pues obviamente eso acorta mi tiempo un 60% mas que antes.

como ven no lo tengo fácil pero aquí estoy al pie del cañon sin olvidarme de mis historias que son algo de lo que mas amo, y por supuesto de ustedes que me han dado la oportunidad a través de mis fic's, sus opiniones y mas que nada el placer de saber que alguien me lee. Eso es satisfactorio para cualquier autor, sea profesional, amateur, o principiante como los que empezamos aquí. Saber que nos leen y sobre todo tener la esperanza de que dejamos algo de nosotros en ustedes a través de la escritura.

Bueno ese es mi justificación-agradecimiento a estos años que he estado en fanfiction. Y esperemos que sigan mas fics y que sigan mas historias. ñ.ñ

Bien centrándonos en todo por la familia me encanto la respuesta de todas ustedes y agradezco a quien dejo review (siento no contestar pero no tengo internet, pero prometo que contestare lo mas pronto que me sea posible) por supuesto esta historia será cortita. Sin mas por decir los espero al final del capitulo.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Martes 6:13 pm. En Plaza diamante el lugar mas caro de la ciudad.

-y bien ¿Qué tal este modelo?— dijo la amable dependienta que después de mis caprichos ya no era tan amable.

-primero muerta—respondí fríamente al notar el sostén rosa, con un encaje tremendamente ridículo, era de flores, por supuesto no me pondría eso.

-Haruka pon algo de tu parte, llevamos más de una hora aquí, y tu todavía no puedes escoger nada— dijo una Michiru bastante mosqueada, que estaba en el asiento viendo a Haruka ponerse difícil con las empleadas, se estaba dando una masajito en la sien. Una empleada se acerco con un vaso de agua y una pastilla

-aquí tiene para el dolor de cabeza doctora Kaioh—

-gracias, y perdón por traerles a una clienta tan difícil—

-no se apure—dijo la empleada sonriendo

-pues que esperabas estos modelos están espantosos—

-están mucho mejores que tu sostén blanco, y tus bóxers negros—grito Michiru enfadada. –a ver ya me canse, escogeremos ya. Ponte este, y este… ¿Cómo ve usted este?—

Casi me da el infarto, Michiru estaba sosteniendo un sostén bastante provocativo…la tela era transparente, totalmente transparente, trague saliva, por supuesto que lo compraríamos, pero no lo usaría yo muahahahahahaha

-no lo sé, quizá la copa es bastante grande para ella— dijo la empleada poniéndome el sostén por encima, tocándome los senos.

-oiga, que se ha creído—grite cubriéndome mis pechos.

-tiene razón, las tiene muy chiquitas—dijo Michiru. Como si analizara un problema bastante complejo.

-por supuesto que no, traiga acá—le arrebate groseramente el sostén a la dependienta. Y me dirigí al probador, por supuesto que iba a demostrar que llenaba la prenda. Mis pechos nunca eran subestimados. Y lo iba a demostrar.

-espera, se te olvida la segunda pieza—dijo Michiru aventándome el diminuto panti.

Michiru rio divertida, y suspiro aliviada. La dependienta escogió otros modelos. Y comento contenta

-mujer al fin y al cabo—

-claro, con las "amigas" nadie se mete—ambas mujeres rieron complacidas. Mientras le pasaban a Haruka mas y mas prendas.

-¿Cómo demonios se pone esto?—me pregunte con dificultad. Mirando el delicado sostén azul cielo —esta tela va a romperse en cualquier momento— y dicho y hecho, nunca me he puesto m as que unos sostenes deportivos, solo tuve tiempo de escuchar como la tela crujía. Me lo quite de inmediato, y vi lo que ahora era solo un trapo de tela sin ninguna forma.

-oh bueno, ¿Cuánto pueden costar?—mire la etiqueta con burla, mire con ojos descompuestos el precio, debía ser una broma…. –¡100 DOLARES¡—exclame incrédula. Mire las otras telas con terror, mas me valía tratarlas con el debido cuidado. –Michiru ven por favor— grite desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo se te ve?—

-ven, pasa rápido—entreabrí la puerta y la jale con brusquedad.

-oye ten más cuidado—dijo quejándose, mientras se sobaba el codo, al parecer no vio mi cara desesperada por qué rodo los ojos con fastidio—Haruka si crees que por muy desnuda que estés, haremos el amor en plena tienda estas muy equivocada, aquí me conocen y no voy a dar tal espectáculo para que…-

-no, no entiendes—solloce angustiada—mira—levante el que antes era un sostén, Michiru lo miro y después me vio con actitud fría.

-acabas de romper 100 dólares—

-lo sé, pero no sabía que esto iba a pasar, como iba a saberlo, nunca he sabido….. y no tengo por qué saber…. Es decir, nunca quise saber- Michiru me miro tratando de descifrar tan críptico mensaje. Pero al parecer entendió ya que suspiro y me miro más calmada.

-bueno yo también rompí los míos cuando era adolescente es natural— no sé porque pero creía que estaba mintiendo, casi estaba segura.

-¿ya ves?—dije aliviada.

-si pero mira qué edad tienes, a ver trae acá— Michiru arreglo el sostén, y agarro otro. —ya esta, anda te ves preciosa, supongo que la braga te la puedes poner tu verdad—

-si, si— dije, al tiempo que me subía el diminuto calzoncillo, un ligero desgarro se escucho, y yo voltee avergonzada a ver el motivo del sonido….la maldita prenda se había roto.

-¿Qué paso?—

-no…n..no sé, ¿seguro que es mi talla Michiru?- dije con la voz estrangulada. Michiru agarro las etiquetas.

-por supuesto que son tu talla, yo misma me fije, a ver deja checo con la señorita..— mi pareja tomo la rota prenda y salió del vestidor

-no te tardes— suplique, al tiempo que dejaba salir ciertas lagrimillas de vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que esto me pasara a mi?, conociendo a Michiru les enseñaría la desgarrada prenda.

-si le aseguro que esta es la talla indicada para ella—escuche a lo lejos.

-está segura, yo también lo creo pero mire lo que sucedió—era ahora la voz de Michiru, comencé a enrojecer de la pena.

-se lo aseguro he visto muchas y esas tallas son las indicadas—

-¿será la tela entonces?—

-puede ser, o tal vez sea el modo en que se lo pone—

Michiru rio, -si creo que es mas eso, ¿tendrá sostenes sexys para mujeres…."intrépidas" como ella?

-por supuesto, sígame, tenemos unos conjuntos bastante sensuales….hay incluso algunos corsés, algunos ligueros, y algunas batas de seda. Incluso alguna lencería fetichista por ahí— yo no pude ocultar mi espanto, vi mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo y de repente imaginándome a mí con un liguero o con algún traje de enfermera….

-deme uno de cada uno, y con colores diferentes- menciono Michiru bastante contenta con la idea. Alcance a toser. –oh se me olvidaba y alguna tanguita por ahí que sea cómoda y sugerente—

Comencé a cambiarme de ropa con la idea de huir de ahí, no importaba más vale una cobarde de quinta que una puta de primera. Con respeto a las que les encanta usar ese tipo de cosas, pero yo no. Claro que no.

-bien, aquí esta, ven te ayudare a probártelo—dijo Michiru al tiempo que soltaba una montaña de ropa interior. Saco lo que parecía ser una especie de corsé rojo y negro, con encajes, y sacaba una especie de hilo.

-que es este hilillo – pregunte al tiempo que lo agarraba con curiosidad el listón.

-es un liguero, ¿Cómo que que?—dijo Michiru. Yo solté el liguero como si quemara. Y lo mire con aprensión.

-no lo pises, no seas bestia—dijo Michiru al tiempo que tomaba el liguero y me lo comenzaba a poner. –Sabes—yo no pude evitar ver la sonrisa pervertida en su rostro—siempre me pareció muy sexy las mujeres que llevaban liguero sin nada de tanga. – contuve el aliento, ¿Qué clase de revelación era esta?, mire con atención y al fin comprendí el por qué de su comentario. Todavía no me ponía la braga. Y que el maldito liguero estaba atado al corsé Con las manos temblorosas agarre el calzoncillo y me lo puse con mucha dificultad.

-bien me quedo con este, ya vámonos— suplique

-claro que no….aun tienes mucho que probarte— dijo Michiru divertida, mientras sacaba un látigo y me golpeaba la pierna, mire su sonrisa que era una mezcla de diversión, de emoción y de …lujuria ….¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella nunca había sido así. ¿Así se ponían todas al comprar ropa interior?, para mí eso era una gran molestia, apenas llegaba agarraba lo que tenía que agarrar y pagaba, nunca me fije en la sensualidad, ni mucho menos en encontrarle algún fetiche sexual, por supuesto que no, se supone que el sostén y el calzón se quitan para tener sexo, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Me probé todo y por supuesto me lleve todo, con tal de que Michiru me dejara en paz.

-aquí esta su pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, abogada Tenoh—dijo una de las chicas mientras me entregaba un vaso y una pastillita. La otra dependienta estaba pasando las etiquetas de las prendas en la maquinita….¿cómo me había dejado convencer para comprar tanto? Bueno por lo menos tendría a Michiru contenta, y quizá terminando toda esta locura yo le podría pasar la ropa intima, una risa maquiavélica se dibujo en mi rostro.

-son cuatro mil quinientos setenta y nueve dólares—

-¿Qué?—pregunte horrorizada, seguramente no estaba escuchando bien. Yo a duras penas gastaba doscientos dólares en ropa intima y se me hacía demasiado. ¿Pues que habíamos comprado? La ropa interior de la reina o que.

-vamos, eso siempre se gasta cuando va a reabrir su guardarropa—dijo Michiru quitándole importancia al asunto y arrebatándome mi billetera. –Aquí tiene—dijo entregando mi tarjeta de crédito. El dolor de cabeza había regresado más fuerte todavía.

-¿algo más en lo que le podamos servir?—

- aparte de sacarle el dinero a las mujeres no creo- refunfuñe. Michiru me dio un codazo

-compórtate—

-bien aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto—

¿Todavía creían que iba a regresar?, no estoy loca.

-bien, tenemos lo primero, ahora sigue es comprar la ropa que te hagan lucir—dijo Michiru al tiempo que acomodaba las compras en los asientos traseros

-estas de acuerdo que después de este desfalco, ahora tendré que comprar imitaciones para no afectar mi bolsillo—

-tonterías—dijo Michiru moviendo la mano. –Tenemos para eso y más—se me hacia extraño que usara el "tenemos" cuando yo era la que estaba pagando.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Miércoles 4:39 pm. En el Centro de la ciudad.

-¿y bien?—dije mientras me daba vuelta esperando complacer a las dos mujeres que se encontraban adelante mío, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter café bastante ajustado y con un escote tolerable. Mire como la dueña del lugar que era amiga de Michiru desde hace algún tiempo (si es que amigo significa que te saquen el dinero a manos llenas) me miraba con desaprobación, en tanto Michiru negaba con la cabeza.

-es bastante sencillo y esta pasado de moda.—

-este tipo de vestimenta, refleja personas simples, sin muchas aspiraciones en la vida, y por supuesto una gran pereza a la hora de quererse—

Como, maldita mujer boca suelta, por supuesto que no…. Claro que no, estaba a punto de recriminar cuando se levanto.

-escoges demasiados tonos neutros querida, no has dejado el gris, el negro ni el café, claro que entiendo una abogada debe de verse con formalidad, pero yo apostaría a algo más…atrevido, con más energía, mira que tal esto…con esto otro…y este para adornar….—

-anda, anda, no dudes de la buena mano de la señora angelina—me apuro Michiru al probador.

-es una clienta bastante difícil Michiru.-

-dale tiempo amiga, necesita adaptarse, solo necesita encontrar un poco mas su feminidad, y por eso la traje aquí, porque eres la mejor para eso—

-hiciste bien querida, tengo clientas que al principio eran así, y ahora no salen de mi tienda—dijo jovialmente la señora, Michiru sonrió.

-bueno cambiando de tema, creo que ese vestido me llama—

-oh espera querida creo que esa belleza le quedaría mejor a tu amiga— Michiru se paró en seco al escuchar eso, y miro a la señora como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-te lo llevas gratis si no tengo razón. –

-hecho.—dijo Michiru mientras se dirigía al probador, toco la puerta de Haruka—oye haru, en cuanto termines quiero ver como se te ve un vestido. –

-¿Qué? Vestidos? Ni hablar Michiru vestidos no.—

Después de pasar por 10 o 15 vergüenzas no se cómo pero me encontré con el último modelo que podía soportar.

-anda cariño, no te vamos a comer, vamos sal para que podamos verte—dijo la señora angelina impaciente. –Nunca ha usado vestidos verdad—

-en su vida— se escucho la puerta abrirse y salió una Haruka con un vestido largo azul turquesa tanto angelina y Michiru quedaron sorprendidas.

-y eso que no trae maquillaje ni tacones—soltó la señora angelina—lo siento querida, pero a veces a algunas personas le quedan mejor las cosas que a nosotros—

-da igual, de todos modos ese vestido me hace pésima figura—

-si pero mira, tu amiga se ve como una diosa, que barbará, si no te lo llevas, te lo mando a tu casa, no me importa que no lo quieras….mírate te ves preciosa queridita—

-si, si me lo compro, pero ya me quiero ir—suplique.

-nada de eso, hay algunos modelos que aun quiero que te pruebes—suspire, por lo menos esta señora sabia un poco mas lo que hacía, mire hacia el espejo.

-si me doy—dije divertida mientras veía mi atractivo reflejo. Vi como Michiru se acercaba sin poder evitar ver el vestido.—oye Michiru que sigue después de esto—como si la hubieran sacado de un profundo transe, se volteo a mí y sonrió como si estuviera arrepentida por algo, me extrañe quizá era mi imaginación.

-¿no es obvio?, siguen los zapatos—

-por que no van a la zapatería tifanny's , tienen las mejores zapatillas y los mejores tacones de la ciudad—

-por supuesto que iremos—

-¿Cómo?, zapatillas, ¿tacones? – qué diablos estaban pensando Michiru, claro que no. Por supuesto que no.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Jueves 7:20 pm. Plaza diamante.

Trataba, de verdad trataba pero no podía. Escuche una risita ahogada de un mocoso que estaba acompañando a su mama que se media los tacones más altos que jamás en mi vida he visto, esa mujer se iba a arruinar la cadera eso seguro.

-vamos Haruka una vez más, yo se que esta vez si podrás.—animo Michiru. Suspire y me pare de mi asiento. comencé a caminar. Pero mi pareja me detuvo, -espera, espera, te faltan los libros—dijo Michiru al tiempo que me ponía como tres o cuatro libros. Suspire. Me concentre. Caminar sin tirar los libros, era fácil si me concentraba en ello.

-uno, dos, uno dos—decía metida en mi papel.

-bien, bien vas bien— no sé qué paso que el listón o la correa, o como se llame esa cosa que tienen las zapatillas se zafo y me fui de boca hacia el suelo, los libros tampoco ayudaron mucho ya que cayeron encima de mi cabeza, provocando que toda la gente me viera como un bicho raro. Escuche al maldito niñato reírse de mí, y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar, con furia me pare, en cuanto el niño vio que me estaba acercando hacia el cual si fuera una tromba, quito su sonrisa tonta y su cara se transformo a una mueca preocupada, totalmente fuera de mi, lo tome del brazo y lo jale hacia mí.

-¿de qué demonios te ríes mocoso estúpido?—grite encolerizada, ni la cara asustada de Michiru, ni la de horror de las dependientas, ni la de desconcierto de la gente, ni mucho menos la de furia de la mama me detuvieron para comenzar a zarandearlo. –¿de qué te ríes? Contesta, contesta, ¿A dónde se fue tu diversión?—

-óigame que le hace a mi hijito—pregunto un voz furiosa, me gire a mirar a la señora.

-su cochinada se estaba burlando de mi señora, debería de ocupar mejor su tiempo, y en vez de usarlo en comprarse tacones debería educar a su hijo, pero parece ser que no puede ¿verdad?...¿VERDAD?—

Se escucho el murmullo de las personas, y la mujer ahora roja de ira, me arrebato al maldito mocoso, y lo cobijo en sus brazos.

-a la que le falta educación es a usted, no es más que una amargada que además de no saber caminar en tacones, esta frustrada y se desquita con las pobres criaturitas.—la mujer alcanzo a darme una cachetada y salió furiosa con su hijo, convenientemente con los tacones de la zapatería puestos.

-te has pasado—dijo Michiru.

-disculpen, ¿necesitan que les mostremos la salida?—dijo el que parecía ser el gerente.

-claro que no, ya nos vamos..— dijo Michiru en actitud conciliadora

-que clase de gentuza viene aquí—grite, tratando de buscar mas bronca.

-vámonos ya- Michiru me estaba empujando.

-no hasta que me ofrezcan una disculpa pública— grite embravecida –nada más porque estaba ahí su mama, si no ese niño se iba a acordar de mi hasta su muerte….rostro le iba a faltar para recibir mis golpes—ante mis exageradas revelaciones la gente me miro con cara de psicópata enloquecida, y claro que no pensaba tocarle un pelo al mocoso majadero pero por algún lado tenía que sacar mi ira

-Haruka, nos están mirando—dijo Michiru mientras me llevaba a rastras a la salida.

-es una lástima Michiru, y yo que de verdad quería usar tacones—lamente lastimera y falsamente porque claro todo el numerito era para zafarme de seguir desfilando como tonta ante medio mundo.

–bueno creo que venir a esta tienda no fue buena idea… será mejor ir a mi zapatería de confianza. – resolvió Michiru el problema, ¿Cómo que tiene zapatería de confianza? ¿Las mujeres tienen zapatería de confianza?

Pensándolo bien fue peor venir a esta otra zapatería….Estaba harta de escuchar la cantaleta de Michiru…. Que era eso de caminar con gracia, con elegancia, con estilo, con soltura, y para rematar "es con tu toque personal Haruka si no te veras falsa y muy fingida….ca..ramba, si mi toque personal era caminar bastante elegante, claro ese era mi estilo, pero más varonil, no podía cerrar las piernas, ósea como les explico….NO PUEDO. Y aquí querían que cerrara las piernas, y caminara así, y además con presteza, elegancia, gracia y no se qué tantas tonterías mas…..

-el truco aquí—decía Michiru—es que sientas y los demás vean que estas caminando en el aire, ligerita, ligerita—puse los ojos en blanco. ¿qué fumo? ¿Cómo que caminar en el aire? Que tonterías y patrañas.

-Michiru, no sé que sea esa bobada de caminar en el aire— la dependienta de la zapatería lanzo un gritito de asombro. Y yo por primera vez la voltee a ver.

-abogada, eso es una técnica básica en el caminado femenino. Observe—la tipa se puso los tacones y comenzó a caminar como si estuviera en un desfile de modas, eso era caminar con gracia, para mí era provocar risa al caminar, que cosa tan fea ¿y querían que caminara así? …mire a Michiru quien sonreía complacida con lo que veía, al finalizar dio unos leves aplausos.

-¿ves?, ahora intenta caminar así—

-oh pero claro—conteste mientras me ponía los tacones. Lance un suspiro, que papelón estaba haciendo. Comencé a caminar moviendo las caderas exageradamente a la izquierda y a la derecha. Mi barbilla estaba en lo más alto que podía, y mis brazos se movían a los compas del ritmo más falso que he hecho en mi vida. Mi cabeza estaba en alto, y alzaba el pecho lo más que se podía. Si alguien me hubiera visto caminar así no dudo que hubiera visto caminar a algún travesti borracho. O alguna reina de la comunidad a punto de recibir su premio.

-¿Cómo ves?—pregunto Michiru a la señorita quien miraba con cuidado.

-no se, a ver abogada voltee y finja que nos volvemos a encontrar después de muchos años—dijo la señorita, yo hice lo que me pidió. Y por supuesto que seguí con mi ritmo exagerado pero ahora miraba para todos lados. Cuando me digne a mirarla. Me lleve una mano a los labios, y sonreí.

-querida Bertha – dije en tono jocoso, mientras saludaba con el famoso "corto, corto, largo" – cuanto tiempo sin verte queridita—dije acercándome con pasitos chiquitos como según estas me habían dicho. —llevo días acordándome de ti y…. AAY – grite, por supuesto el vestido contribuyo a que el tacón se me atorara provocando que yo saliera volando en dirección de la chica que fue un buen colchón para amortiguar mi caída. Michiru que pocas veces se reía de las desgracias ajenas, estaba riéndose a lagrima viva.

-se encuentra bien—pregunte a la muchacha, mas por decoro que por qué me importara su salud.

-¿si y usted? ….oiga si esta "musculosa" pesa bastante—rápidamente, o bueno lo más rápido que me permitió el vestido me pare. ¿la desconsiderada de mi pareja? Por allá seguía riéndose. Suspire. Este día seria bastante largo.

-eso te pasa por mamona, " ay querida Bertha"—Michiru imito mi tono jocoso y continuo riéndose.

-creo que será mejor probar con las botas—

-si opino lo mismo- afirmo Michiru. –aunque los tacones también están bien, a pesar de estar de payasa, si podrá caminar. Además tenemos todo el día para que aprenda. – dijo Michiru como si fuera un detallito. La dependienta suspiro

-iré a comprarme un uniforme de jugador de futbol americano. —Michiru rio la tonta broma, y yo las mire con furia.

-bien, sigue desfilando hasta que creamos que te salga bien, pasaremos a los otros zapatos y así— me aterrorice esto prometía ser el peor día de mi vida….eso seguro, las piernas me ardían, y los pies estaban quejándose por el cansancio.

Después de él peor día de mi vida, y de que mi crédito estuviera en números rojos regresamos a casa, Michiru iba bastante feliz con las compras, claro que conociéndola pensaba que después del tiempo que estuviera su madre le iba a pasar todas y cada una de las prendas, por mi se las daba de una vez.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Viernes 5:40 en los suburbios de la ciudad.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunte al ver el establecimiento que prometía ser toda una tortura

-espera a que conozcas a mi amiga Katia y su spa-salon de belleza, te dejara divina—dijo Michiru saliendo del auto, se acerco a mí para murmurar con veneno—claro, después de practicar con ella para resaltar sus pocos atractivos, ahora hasta una lagartija la deja presentable—

No sé que me dio más miedo, si la promesa de que me vería "divina", o pensar en las torturas que vendrían en el proceso, o quizá darme cuenta que ahora por primera vez estaba siendo parte de la indispensable "viboreada femenina" de la cual yo nunca había sido participe. Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi como Michiru sonreía de forma imposible, me voltee a ver la razón de tan falsa sonrisa, y deslumbre a una mujer rubia oxigenada, que sonreía incluso más falsa que mi pareja.

-Michiru- la mujer dio un gritito en tono chillón, exagerando unos leves saltitos, vi a mi pareja repetir el mismo proceso.

-Katia— Michiru se acerco con un júbilo exagerado y falso. La falsa rubia abrazo a mi novia. –cuanto tiempo sin verte querida—dijo Michiru besando las dos mejillas de la rubia. –Pero mírate cada vez más guapa, haces que me muera de envidia—dijo Michiru mirando a la mujer quien sonrió complacida.

Imagen la cara que tenía en ese preciso instante…. ¿no era esa la mujer que tenía poco atractivo? ¿Cómo es que cada vez era más guapa? …por fin…guapa o fea….. No entiendo….

-oh querida, tu si sabes cómo ponerme feliz…. ¿y bien?. ¿Con que trabajaremos hoy?—pregunto la tal Katia tomando un mechón de mi aguamarina. Yo sonreí con la falsa esperanza que Michiru se emocionara y se quisiera poner bella olvidándose de mí. Oh dios como lo quería, pero para mi desgracia, nunca he tenido buena suerte. Y lo comprobé cuando michí se giro

-quería presentarte a mi amiga Haruka Tenoh. – sonreí nerviosa y salude desde lejos, por supuesto no iba a participar en ese exagerado saludo.

-¿amiga? Si no me dices que es mujer ni me doy cuenta yo creía….—comenzó a la estilista o lo que sea. Alce mi pecho orgullosa de lo que decía, Michiru movió la mano como si una mosca la estuviera molestando

-lo se, lo se, mi amiga está en una fuerte depresión- ¿Cómo? Yo deprimida…¿Cuándo?- veras Katia, desde que el novio la dejo hace tiempo, la pobre no ha querido arreglarse, ya no usa vestidos, sus tratamientos faciales están en el tocador olvidados, es mas … ya ni siquiera se pone la base….LA BASE KATIA—revelo Michiru lastimeramente, Katia soltó un gritito de angustia y se llevo las manos a la boca para ocultar su asombro, volteo a verme como si fuera un marciano y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué demonios es la base?

-la...¿la base? ¿Estás segura Michiru?— Katia me miro con indulgencia.

-el tipo la hizo sentirse menos que nada…como sabrás es mi amiga y no puedo permitir que se hunda en ese abismo de depresión—Katia asintió—si no nos apoyamos entre nosotras, ¿entonces quienes?—Katia volvió a asentir mas determinada.

-oigan, yo…-comencé pero no me dejaron hablar más, de pronto la oxigenada rubia me tomo la mano delicadamente, y su otra mano acaricio mi rostro con dulzura.

-tranquila cariño, todo estará bien, deja todo en mis manos, vengan Michiru, les daremos un tratamiento especial, por ser un caso extremo pienso estrenar mi maquina de radiofrecuencia, para esta hermosa señorita, además me llegaron unas cremas syn-ake a base de veneno de serpiente que esperen a verlas y por supuesto, nos ha llegado el ozono que tanto han pedido mis clientas… —

¿Qué demonios es radiofrecuencia? Me estaba comenzando a asustar en serio, yo creía que me iban a maquillar y era todo, pero la famosa crema con veneno de serpiente…que clase de loca era esa….además robarle ozono a la atmosfera, hay demasiado poco y el gas estaba muy ocupado en evitar los rayos uv, ¿todas estas locas no pensaban que podrían dañar la tierra?, además llámenme mentirosa pero en mi clase de ciencia decían que el ozono era demasiado peligroso para los seres vivos, comenzaba adarme una idea de por qué el agujero se estaba haciendo más grande….ERA POR ESTAS IGNORANTES MUJERES, ellas iban a ser las causantes de que todo el mundo tuviera cáncer….por supuesto que no me iba a dejar untar ozono en el rostro….

-bien comencemos—murmuro Katia, dándome un jalón de cabello maternal.- ¿no te gustaría tener el pelo más largo querida? Así te veras mas femenina, tengo extensiones de cabello natural, de unas suecas que son del mismo tono de tu cabello. —

¿Yo pelo largo? ….por supuesto que no, claro que no, NUNCA IBA A SUCEDER ESO, de mi cuenta corría. Nunca he tenido el pelo largo, bueno si una vez y fue tan traumático, gastaba demasiado zampo, era primavera y yo me estaba muriendo de calor, para peinarme era una lata, nunca me quitaba esos nudos espantosos.

-yo preferiría que no, me gusta así y además…—

-hay Haruka un pequeño cambio de aires no le hace mal a nadie- dijo Michiru moviendo su mano quitándole importancia al asunto, ósea a mis sentimientos y a mi dignidad como persona.

-pero…-

-mira si no te acomoda el cabello largo, lo podemos dejar hasta aquí….y será un corte en capas, te veras muy bien, además veo que tienes el cabello ondulado como Michiru— me sonroje, por supuesto que tenía bastantes caireles cuando me crecía el pelo, incluso cuando lo tenía muy largo se me hacían unos chinos bastante incómodos. Pero como me lo cortaba muy chiquito para aplicar un discreto planchado para dejarlo lacio y en su lugar, claro que ese era mi mayor secreto. Michiru me miro con sorpresa.

-tienes el mismo cabello que yo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

-si, en teoría. Pero cuando esta corto es lacio, no te tenia por que decir un detallito tan pequeño— dije a la defensiva, Michiru se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-bueno te lo dejaremos así, ¿Qué te parece?— dijo la tal Katia señalándome un poco mas debajo del cuello, eso se me hacía bastante pero bueno un cambio de aires no le hacía mal a nadie. Además se veía bastante más experimentada que mi barbero de cabecera el cual hacia un pequeño despunte semanal y era todo.

-está bien, pero si no me gusta me cortas a como estaba antes— dije inflexible.

-esta bien en lo que yo trabajo recibirá un facial, que ingrediente activo prefiere, barro, chocolate o concha nacar—

-oh eso suena bien, estamos mejorando, no se lo que creas mejor—si no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados hubiera visto la sonrisa maravillada de Katia—si lo que sea—

Me pusieron una antifaz para que no viera nada, alegando sobre el "proceso de relajación" sentí como unas manos calidas y bonitas comenzaban a masajear mi espalda, oh se sentía tan bien, la presión que ejercían esas manos era maravillosa, y cuando paso a mi cuello debo decirles que los dolores de cabeza que me han provocado los actuales casos legales se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ese incienso olor a lavanda estaba contribuyendo enormemente en relajarme. Sin mencionar que se escucho el sonido de varios violines combinados con lo que parecía ser el sonido del mar y algunas gaviotas. Vaya en este spa si que se lo tomaban en serio. Como era posible que michiru no me trajera a este paraíso. Ahora entendía por que a cuando se le metia la idea de venir nada la detenia de su propósito.

-listo cariño aquí esta para que te relajes y respondas mejor al tratamiento, si quieres un masaje completo con aceites y aromaterapia, puedes pedirlo—

-oh Haruka tienes que pedirlo, las manos de Katia son maravillosas, cada vez que vengo le quiero poner el cuerno a mi novio—

-¿a quién?—pregunte desorientada, pues sentía unas manos agiles y decididas viajar por mi cabello, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si me estaban peinando, o alaciando, cortando no porque escucharía el sonido de las cuchillas.

-a friederick te acuerdas de el, de mi novio—

-ah sí, pues si lo traes con Katia no dudo que te ponga el cuerno querida, que manos tiene, yo que tu me andaba con cuidado— sonreí al escuchar la risa complacida de Katia y al imaginarme la cara de molestia de Michiru, eso le pasaba por enfadosa. Escuche el ruido del agua vaciarse debajo de mis piernas. Y me desconcerté. Katia rio y murmuro un "relájate y mete tus pies en el agua, aquí mira" yo así lo hice y despues de sentir al agua caliente. Percibí otra cosa más…. Piquetitos en todas mis piernas pero mas en los dedos, una sonrisilla se me escapo, este era el pedicure mas placentero de mi vida, normalmente venia una señora a mi casa con sus productos de catalogo a torturarme sin piedad alguna, en cambio aquí me daban pequeños besitos en mis bien amados pies. Seguramente eran pequeños lasers o algo por el estilo, sentí como Katia bajaba mi silla, y me tomaba de las manos, me las sumergía en pequeñas termas de agua caliente, y volvía a sentir los famosos besitos/piquetitos.

-se siente tan bien—murmure. Dejándome llevar, ya no me preocupada por las manos de Katia. Ahora me concentraba en el mas puro placer.

-bien ya fije las extensiones ahora nos queda esperar a que el pegamento se adhiera al cabello y lo nutra fortaleciéndolo— el pegamento desaparecía, que genial.

-por lo pronto aplicaremos este tratamiento facial, que consiste en exfoliante, limpieza, corrección de impurezas, e hidratación extrema…. Es para que los maquillajes fijen mejor y reaccionen de una forma mas favorable… además de que su rostro estará terso y suave pero debo decirle que el ingrediente activo es poco ortodoxo —

-si hombre—corte enfadada con ese comercial humano que era la mujer, a mi que me hagan lo que sea, esas cosas que hacían aquí eran maravillosas, cualquier cosa era buena ¿no? Comencé a sentir un masajito en la cara y un ligero ardor le di la importancia que me parecía prudente en ese momento…es decir cero.

-te dejaremos unos minutitos en lo que los productos actúan primor—escuche decir a Katia -¿Bach o paganini?—pregunto mientras escuchaba la música árabe parar

-soy mas de Bach- dije despreocupadamente. Escuche como Katia me complacía y me ponía la música deseada, cerraba la puerta, y despues todo fue silencio.

No supe en que momento la eterna noche a la cual había sido sometida había acabado. Solo supe que michiru y Katia me sonreian complacidas.

-listo primor mírate al espejo— ¿te ha pasado que cuando te cortan el cabello y te miras al espejo el resultado es tan radical que sientes que tu alma ha viajado al cuerpo de otra persona? ¿Qué esa persona que esta al espejo no es la misma? ¿Cómo actuar a partir de ahora, seguir como antes, cuando has cambiado tanto? ¿o que el cambio es demasiado para decidir si has mejorado o empeorado y no sabes si quieres quedarte con la de antes o darle una oportunidad a la nueva "tu"? ¿no? ¿no les ha pasado? Bueno al diablo, a mi si me paso esa y mil un preguntas mas en ese momento…. Y no, no es que este loca…es que de verdad no sabia quien era la que me miraba en el espejo. Y no, no soy heroína de película de dibujos animados. Es la verdad.

Katia siguió con sus "tratamientos" y me aplico una crema en el contorno de los ojos para "eliminar ojeras para siempre" por supuesto que comenzó a recitarme los beneficios de comprarla cada mes, claro a un precio elevadísimo y Michiru no dudo tampoco en comprarla a la primera oportunidad.

Me metieron a un especie de sauna tan caliente como el mismo infierno en el cual por supuesto me andaba desmayando a las primeras de cambio, no soporto los climas calientes. Al salir estaba hecho un títere pues estaba mareada y mojada por supuesto que luchaba para mantener los pies bien controlados pero era bastante difícil.

Después de que libere todas las toxinas, o mejor dicho, me deshidrataron hasta el punto de idiotizarme , siguió una especie de maquinita que me aventaba aire caliente, y luego frio, y luego caliente, y luego frio en mi hermosa carita. Después me untaron una mascarilla según esto "selladora" para cerrar los poros y que se mantuviera mi rostro terso, liso, e hidratado. Durante una buena temporada.

-hemos llegado al punto maravilloso.—dijo Katia

por supuesto el punto maravilloso fue el maquillaje, y como se habran dado cuenta despues de tanto tratamiento y tanta mascarilla yo ya andaba la mar de apendejada por lo cual ya no fui capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia.

-oh querida dime los colores primarios en tu vestuario—dijo Katia emocionada, tratando de elegir uno de los miles de botecitos que veía ante mi

-¿eh?— musite confundida.

-rojo Katia—me auxilio michiru

-rojo que—volvió a preguntar la ingrata mujer,

- pues rojo y ya. –

-no, no me entiendes cariño, rojo grosella, rojo gorgón,rojo magnesio, rojo amanecer, rojo manzano….—

-es entre rojo sangre o rojo manzano, ¿no Haruka?—

-pues no se—exclame ya cansada de ese nuevo mundo tan extraño, -solo se que es rojo—dije defensivamente y ambas féminas me miraron con reproche en sus miradas heridas. Yo solo musite un "mmm" para ocultar mi molestia.

-creo que el rojo no. 95 le combinara perfecto Katia—dijo Michiru buscando entre los botecitos.

-¿segura Michiru?—

-no puedo equivocarme, mira, tiende a rosa carmín—

-bueno, de todos modos pueden venir a comprar mas maquillaje—dijo Katia encantada con la idea de que gastaramos mas supongo. Eliminado ese y otros tantas preguntas incoherentes e incomodas, terminamos el maquillaje.

- mirate dulzura—exclamo fascinada Katia y yo me mire al espejo, debo decir que si mi antiguo "yo" se encontrara con el "yo" de ahorita, no dudaba en dejar a michiru y cortejarme.

-repito, si me doy—solte divertida ante michiru que bufo.

-te dije que Katia era la mejor, ¿Cuánto es de todo el tratamiento?—

-son dos mil trescientos dólares—

-¿perdon?—pregunte, obviamente había escuchado mal, esas cantidades eran imposibles. -¿me atendió la virgen o por que ese precio?—

-querida, estas de acuerdo que el manicure a base de peces japoneses es caro—

-¿Cómo?—

-si, el pedicure y manicure que te hicimos con los peces es de los mas caros del mundo, además el ozono es carísimo.. ..—

-ozono—pregunte incrédula

-y sobre todo el facial a base de excremento de ave es exclusivo de los mejores spa's del mundo—mi cara fue embarrada con excremento de ave? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?—y sobre todo los maquillajes tienen componentes únicos a base de placenta y otros agentes para dar tonalidades hermosas— la mujer estaba explicando orgullosa todas las "joyitas" que tenia en su carnicería, por que eso era una carnicería, no le puedo llamar otra cosa.

-tenga, tenga cobrese y no me diga mas—di la tarjeta rápidamente lo único que quería era que se callara esa mujer de una buena vez. Escuche la risa de michiru y bufe molesta.

-esta me la pagas—dije al tiempo que me subia al coche y lo arrancaba como si me persiguiera el diablo mismo.

-tranquilizate, una vez al año no hace daño amor, ¿y como lo llevas? – pregunto mi chica.

-a quien le debe preocupar que su madre viene mañana es a mi no a ti—dije cortante, aunque a quien engañaba me estaba muriendo del miedo, la noche anterior me pase caminando con mis taconcitos enfadosos y feos, para que asi me saliera un poco mas natural.

-¿quieres ir a cenar a las hamburguesas que tanto te gustan—pregunto michiru—asi te olvidas que tu suegra viene mañana—propuso mi ya no tan apreciada (por lo menos para mi) novia

-no, si vamos ya no me entraran los vestidos—dijecon naturalidad, aunque despues de unos segundos lo capte….¿desde cuando me importaban las calorías? Y lo mejor…¿desde cuando me importaba lucir con dignidad los vestidos?¿DESDE CUANDO? Afortunadamente michiru lo tomo normal, o quizá no se dio cuenta, pues no hizo ningun comentario burlon, y socarron cosa rara en ella.

Esto será una horrible pesadilla, una terrible y pesadilla que espero que termine rápido. Y que lo que venga pase sin mayor complicaciones..

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Jajajajajaja deben saber que mori creando la escena de la ropa interior. Por supuesto que si. xD esta idea me salió al ver la pelicula donde están las rubias, cuando se le rasga toda la ropa al pobre policía.

Con respecto al spa, por supuesto que investigue un poco antes de poner algo inciertamente, y me lleve tremenda sorpresa al darme cuenta la cantidad de tratamientos y de métodos para la belleza, algunos muy comunes y muy frecuentes, y otros tan bizarros e increíbles que parecen sacados de una pelicula de ciencia ficción.

Hay incluso una mascarilla de oro, si, de oro….IMAGINENSE EL DAÑO QUE PUEDE CAUSAR EL MINERAL EN LA PIEL HUMANA. O incluso vi maquillajes y cremas que tenían placenta de vaca, de cerdo, y por unos miles de dólares…de humano. Solo que ese tipo de cosas ya ocurren en asia o europa mayormente.

Tambien sobre una mascarilla de excremento de ave, como ingrediente activo. Tambien radiofrecuencias, e incluso masajes con serpientes. Solo que eso no se lo puse a la querida haruka por que pensé que seria demasiado para una sola persona. xD

Y sobre los colores….yo de verdad no hay nada que yo odie y aborrezca mas, que cuando una persona me sale con que se sabe todas las variedades de los colores y me lo hecha en cara. … osea como les explico? PARA MI EL ROJO ES ROJO ESTE MAS OSCURO O MAS CLARO…SI, SOY UNA SIMPLONA EN ESE ASPECTO. Y cuando alguien me dice, por poner un ejemplo:

-oye ¿Qué color elegimos? ¿rojo violeta, o rojo amanecer?—

OBVIAMENTE MI CARA ES "DE QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAN HABLANDO? X/ "

Como sea, esperemos quue haruka sobreviva al siguiente capitulo, donde :

-veremos a Andrew con mas acción

-haruka conocera a su suegra por fin, en penosas circunstancias.

-los hermanos al verla desearan clavarle el diente. (y no solo los hermanos)

-¿se arrepentirá michiru de su creación?

Las espero en el próximo cap. Y ya saben si les gusto el cap, si no les gusto, si quieren agregar su opinión, sugerencia o comentario. Bienvenido, solo manden un review aquí abajo.

Saludos a todos y se me cuidan.


	3. conociendo a la familia

Ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia por supuesto que es de mi autoria. Como sea no me demanden. Y nos leemos al final.

XXX-XXX-XX

Desperté a las 6 de la mañana como era mi costumbre en mis días de labores. Escuche el sonido de la regadera a lo lejos y supe que mi pareja por primera vez me llevaba ventaja. Hoy era el día de la verdad, que curiosa era la vida, de hecho la vida es una desgraciada irónica que tarde o temprano se burla de una en su cara, y no hay excepción a la regla.

Yo, la inquebrantable, la intachable, la incorruptible y poderosa abogada Tenoh, defensora de la justicia, la jinete protectora de las causas nobles (con su generosa paga por supuesto, que creían, soy abogada no casa de beneficencia) en fin, la gran buscadora de la verdad, a punto de protagonizar la mentira más grande de su vida, la actuación más patética y cómica que haya existido jamás.

Me levante de la cama de un salto, y al instante siguiente estaba haciendo lagartijas de puño, como eso no me dejaba tranquila, me levante rápidamente, y cual boxeador comencé a castigar un saco de box imaginario.

-uno, ¡DOS!...uno ¡DOS! …uno…. — repetía aquel mantra para mantener ocupada la mente. Escuche un molesto zumbido cerca de mi oreja, y poco a poco se fue alejando, voltee a ver cuál podría ser la causa, y ahí estaba, una horrible y molesta mosca volaba felizmente en el hermoso cuarto.

Salí corriendo disparada por el matamoscas eléctrico , esa mosca estaba frita…LITERALMENTE.

Si, no me podía estar quieta. Pero… ¿Quién lo estaría en mi lugar, es decir, aproximadamente en doce horas conocería a mis parientes políticos. ¿y si eran tan perfectos como Michiru? Es decir, Michiru era perfecta, su madre debía serlo también, pero con un grado de pretensión mucho mayor que el de la hija, o no sé, quizá era una mujer obsesionada con la religión, de esas inflexibles ante el amor igualitario. O quizá llegaba y me encontraba con alguna mujer déspota e irascible. ¿Qué podía esperar de la madre del amor de mi vida?... obviamente nada bueno.

Los hermanos no me importaban, es decir, ¿los hermanos qué? Según supe, son tres, los cuñados. Bueno uno debe de ser agradable, hasta es posible que terminemos siendo amigos, y los demás pues bueno no opinaran mucho de la relación. Es decir mis cuñados estaban de más aquí. Un nuevo y molesto zumbido distrajo mis pensamientos. Y entornando los ojos como si fuera alguna depredadora experimentada. Voltee a ver donde se encontraba la fuente de tan molesto sonido.

-te tengo mosca- susurre divertida mientras de un zarpazo trate de aniquilar aquella cosa.

Pero no contaba con que la maldita era rápida. Y tropecé contra el buro. Era un simple tropezón, contra un estúpido buro, pero algo que tienen los muebles es que tienen cuadro filosos lados, y los cuatro son enemigos letales que tienen una especie de guerra sin cuartel contra los pies de la humanidad. . Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos queriendo salir. Y mi boca quería traicionarme y lanzar un quejido

-fue el dedo chiquito maldita sea—exclame. La mosca paso volando enfrente de mí zumbando alegremente. Festejando su victoria seguramente.

Mosca 1- Haruka 0

-considérate muerta desgraciada—alce el matamoscas con todas las intenciones de venganza. Pero de nuevo no pude cumplir mi propósito.

- Haruka ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Michiru saliendo del baño.

-nada, aquí haciendo ejercicio—solté con toda la naturalidad que me permitía mi nerviosismo, es decir….cero. Mi pareja sonrió divertida. Y se acerco a darme un casto beso en la frente.

-lista para tu debut—pregunto mi pareja, quien se despojo de la toalla que la cubría exhibiendo su cuerpo desnudo ante mí. Trague saliva. Dios de mi vida, que me maten si no valía la pena pasar esa y mil penas más para asegurar la felicidad de esta mujer que se encontraba ante mí. Con todo el deseo del mundo me acerque a esa ensoñación hecha mujer para hacerla mía, con las mismas ansias de la primera vez. Pero un dedo en mis labios me detuvo de mi misión.

-hay mucho que hacer hoy, no dará tiempo—dijo con un dejo de pena, como excusándose, diciéndome que también quería lo mismo que yo, pero se resignaba. Así que yo también tenía que hacerlo, me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará tu familia aquí Michiru?— pregunte desde el baño. Abriendo los grifos para encontrar el agua a mi temperatura ideal….tibia tirándole a fría.

-todavía no llegan y ya quieres que se vayan, recuérdame ser igual de hospitalaria con tu hermano— me grito Michiru desde el cuarto, yo sonreí, la conocía bastante bien,

-eso me suena a que no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo estarán aquí—dije disfrutando del agua.

-es que no la tengo…. —se excuso—mi mama siempre ha sido una persona bastante….impredecible, bueno ya la conocerás pronto—

-impredecible, ¿a qué te refieres?—pregunte nerviosa, eso me sonaba a que si se le antojaba, la mujer podría asesinarme sin contemplaciones.

-digamos que no es el tipo de mujer común, tanto ella como mi hermano el mediano son son…. Bastante peculiares—

-ah….ya veo, y… ¿crees que les caiga bien?—pregunte, lo siento, ya no podía, llevaba una semana de angustioso silencio, necesitaba saber a que me enfrentaba. Escuche la risa de Michiru a lo lejos.

-no lo se Haruka, son demasiado impredecibles incluso para mi, ¿oye me llevas en tu carro?—

-¿y tu camioneta?—pregunte.

-está ahí—

-ahí está bien—

-no seas boba, es que quiero comprobar algo.—

-¿algo como qué?—

-tu solo espera y veras— en ese instante no entendí a que se refería ese "espera y veraz" solo seguí enjabonándome y dejando que el agua me relajara. Ante lo que era el principio de una largaaaaa pesadilla.

XXX-XXX-XX

Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios….esto era una locura. En primer lugar me veía los maquillados ojos en el espejo retrovisor, y me ponía de los mil colores, no sabía si era la furia, si era la pena, o la resignación. Lo que me ponía en este estado.

Luego el peinado que me hizo Michiru fue…..demasiado femenino, creo que con eso digo todo.

Y luego el modelo que hoy "se le antojo" a mi compañera, era un vestido color vino, DEMASIADO entallado, y qué decir del sostén, ósea, parecía que me hice una cirugía de implantes mamarios…. Era excesivo, ¿Dónde tenía yo tanto pecho? No lo sé, solo sé que esa cosa me elevaba mis senos hasta la garganta casi. Sobra decir que el vestido tenía un ligero escote que además resaltaba, SI, DIFICIL CREERLO PERO SI, ese vestido resaltaba aun mas mis encantos superiores.

Y en la lista de cosas incoherentes se encontraba la siguiente:

"—Haruka ponte esta gabardina—había dicho Michiru entregándome una gabardina color negro con delicados hilos blancos que hacían un patrón decorativo muy elegante. – hace frio, y esto te dará mas porte, pero debes lucirlo abierto...—"

¡CON UN DEMONIO! Estaba usando un vestido a la altura de la rodilla. Muy poco abrigador. Ah pero la señorita no quería que pasara frio, así que me dio una gabardina, pero lo debía de usar abierta, si no, no.

Que generosa era Michiru ¿verdad?

¿Con que finalizaba tan femenino conjunto? Pues con unos botines de piel con un tacón pequeño. A decir verdad estaban bastante cómodos. y eran lo único por lo que no me quejaba del todo.

-Haruka cierra las piernas al manejar, se ve muy feo que las tengas abiertas—regaño Michiru. –Ciérralas un poco mas— para evitar alguna discusión incomoda y eterna, me calle, e hice lo que me pidieron, un dolor en el muslo me aquejo en ese momento. No sirvo para tener las piernas cerradas.

Llegamos a la entrada del hospital, acerque el vehículo lentamente a la caseta de seguridad. Donde el siempre serio policía pedía la tarjeta de acceso que todos los trabajadores del hospital poseían. Se me hizo extraño ver otra cara en el policía, una cara de total estupefacción. No le di importancia, supuse que quizá estaba desvelado.

- bueno días—salude con formalidad, al tiempo que le hacia una seña a Michiru para que sacara su credencial. Michiru saco su tarjeta y me señalo divertida con los ojos a que volteara. Volví mi atención al policía que ahora estaba prácticamente en la ventana viéndome fijamente, como si yo fuera alguna aparición del más allá.

-abogada Tenoh… -

-¿sí?- dije extrañada, lo máximo de conversación que teníamos este sujeto y yo, era "buenos días", "buenos días, puede pasar" . y ahora hasta mi profesión y mi apellido se sabía.

-como le va, oh no, no es necesaria la tarjeta, hay confianza, puede pasar- soltó el vigilante. Y claro yo encantada de ahorrarme unos instantes de espera. Acelere el vehículo y me acerque a la entrada donde ya la esperaban los dos doctores, amigos de Michiru.

¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres, hoy en día?, ¿todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para examinar mi cara hoy? ….¿acaso hoy era el día de la cara más idiota, y estaban compitiendo?

-buenos días—saludo Michiru a los doctores, estos por fin le prestaron atención.

-buenos días doctora—saludo Darién. –Vemos que hoy han amanecido…radiantes- dijo mirándome, a mí se me crisparon los nervios, ¿desde cuándo Darién chiba se dirigía a mi? De repente una figura apareció recargándose desde mi puerta, provocando que casi brincara del susto.

-buenos días abogada Tenoh—soltó el doctor pelirrojo compañero de Michiru, soltando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿vendrá a la despedida del doctor Patrick?, esperemos que asista—el guiño que me dedico me dejo petrificada.

¿Desde cuándo este tipo me tiraba los perros? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No era este el más serio y recatado de los doctores?, siempre lo vi bastante respetuoso con Michiru. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

-si, asiste Haruka…- dijo Darién apoyándose en la puerta del copiloto asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

-abogada Tenoh, está bien—corte fríamente pero al parecer él no lo noto, o no lo quiso notar como sea.

-asiste, será divertido- mire a Michiru que se encontraba entre el asombro y la diversión.

-si, si, Michiru me informara luego—dije a modo de despedida, poniendo el carro en primera, y lentamente lo puse en marcha pero al ver que los dos tipos me seguían comiendo con los ojos, no muy dispuestos a retirarse. Termine por hartarme.

-¿no se les están muriendo los pacientes?—pregunte, cosa que los descoloco, haciendo que por fin, quitaran sus pezuñas ponzoñosas de mi amado vehículo. No desaproveche esta oportunidad para dar el acelerón, y al fin salir de ese…lamentable embrollo.

XXX-XXX-XX

Tenía la extraña sensación de que todos me miraban….¿eran mis alterados nervios? ¿Mi imaginación? ¿Qué era?

Llegue al bufete de abogados. Y después de estacionar el coche, apagarlo y tomar mi…que vergüenza…mi bolso. Suspire, como extrañaba mi hermoso y varonil maletín. Como sea, tome la maldita bolsa como un samurái toma su catana para emprender la batalla de su vida, abrí la puerta con la misma decisión de los que aceptan su destino. Puse en pie en el piso, como un explorador español hubiera pisado tierra virgen después de meses en el mar.

Cerré la puerta del coche como aquel que sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Y comencé mi batalla.

Primer pasó, segundo paso, tercer paso….bien iba bien, alce la vista mostrando un orgullo del cual carecía. Y continúe mi peregrinar. Al llegar a la escalera el maldito botín me traiciono y por poco me caigo. Mire hacia los dos lados en busca de testigos.

Nadie.

Eso era bueno, continúe con más cuidado. Esto me estaba tomando más tiempo de lo esperado.

Con paso lento, pero seguro, llegue hasta el elevador. Sí, mi peor enemigo matutino. Entrar a ese elevador era como entrar al metro en hora pico. No existía la caballerosidad, o bueno, no existía para mi claro está. Vi a un hombre que se dirigía al elevador. Y apresure el paso discretamente.

Olvidándome de mi nueva condición, me dispuse a la primera batalla del día. Era el o yo, lo conocía de vista, varias veces estuvimos a punto de enfrentarnos a golpes, el me empujo, yo lo empuje, el me aventó, yo lo avente, el me grito, yo le grite…. Y así, ambos queríamos elevar la bronca a otro nivel desde hace mucho.

Pero estos malditos botines no me dejaron ganar, el llego mucho antes que yo y pulso el botón, para mi desgracia, el elevador se abrió al instante, revelando al mundo de gente que llevaba. Me resigne a esperar. Así que me detuve. Pero de pronto el tipo, se volteo y me dirigió una sonrisa.

-las damas primero señorita—dijo ofreciéndome el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no le conteste, ni siquiera lo mire, solo me metí esperando no volver a ver al tipo en lo que restaba de vida.

Al llegar al piso indicado tímidamente Salí del elevador y mire a mi alrededor, normalmente me gustaba caminar ante los abogados y exhibirme, que me miraran caminar altiva y segura. Varias veces sonreía ante las miradas de admiración y envidia que me dirigían los abogados, si, a pesar de todo pronóstico, irónicamente, yo era el "macho alfa" de todo los licenciados que ahí había. E increíblemente yo era la única mujer abogada que laboraba en ese despacho. Y las razones eran las siguientes. Porque ese despacho era para mí, y yo era para ese despacho. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto?

En ese buffet de abogados tan machista solo una mujer como yo podía trabajar y sentirse cómoda. Pues verán varias veces había entablado platicas con mis colegas señalando los atributos de tal o cual secretaria, incluso antes de conocer a Michiru hacíamos apuestas sobre quien se tiraba a clienta "x", también jugaba póker los viernes para ganar a las clientas más guapas y atender los casos personalmente.

Si, éramos un buffet de abogados bastante cabrones, bastante lujuriosos, muy machistas y bastante pesados.

Si aquellos doctores, nerds que no sabían nada de la vida, me habían comido con la mirada. No quería imaginarme que me harían esa jauría de lobos hambrientos que eran mis colegas.

Al diablo. Yo era el macho alfa de esa manada y a pesar de que parecía un gallo al cual lo habían desplumado, aun me quedaba mi honor, camine segura y altiva, como me indico Michiru, mire hacia los lados. Y trague saliva.

Yo nunca me había acobardado por nada, por dios, SOY HARUKA TENOH, la sola idea me hacia reír.

Pero ahora al ver a los abogados uno a uno, asomarse desde sus oficinas para lujuriarme mejor, todo valor se fue al carajo, estaba con las piernas temblándome como si fuera una gelatina. Para acabar con broche de oro, las secretarias que antes me lanzaban sonrisitas coquetas, me barrían con la mirada, y me veían despectivamente.

¿Por qué mi oficina se encontraba al final del pasillo? ¿Por qué señor? ´ ¿Por qué?

Poco me faltaba por salir corriendo de ahí y pedir mi renuncia.

-¿disculpe?—y ahí estaba, la cereza de este pastel de humillación. Nada más y nada menos que mi jefe. Sentí una mano que me tomaba del hombro. Y voltee - ¿en qué le podemos servir, señorita?— pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa galante.

Yo obviamente parpadee extrañada. Mire a hacia mis demás compañeros. ¿Acaso creían que era otra persona?

-yo, estoy bien—respondí no muy segura de mi misma.

-tranquila, ha venido al lugar indicado—yo por dentro me estaba riendo de mi jefe, claro que había llegado al lugar indicado, al lugar donde me hacían trabajar como negra, ante un jefe que era un demonio. Claro que era el lugar indicado. -¿gusta un café?—sonreí con malicia. Esto sería divertido.

-gracias abogado Alex, si apetezco uno, con dos de azúcar por favor, estaré en mi oficina terminando el informe del caso takahashi— solté con simpleza. Saliendo disparada a mi oficina, no vi la cara que puso mi jefe, yo solo quería emparedarme en mi despacho, para que no me lujuriaran más.

-que pesadilla—solté. Cerrando la puerta, permitiéndome al fin suspirar

-¿Cómo está la "Princesita" de este despacho?—se escucho una voz en mi silla, y a pesar de estar de espaldas la reconocí de inmediato, no por nada llevaba 7 casi 8 años aguantando a semejante bobo que tenía por mejor amigo. Andrew volteo con una sonrisa de par en par dispuesto a molestarme, por lo menos el era el único hombre capaz de ver la realidad. Pero al verme su expresión cambio, me miro sorprendido de arriba abajo. Se levanto de mi silla, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Vi como se llevaba la mano al pelo. Mirando al suelo.

Conocía esa expresión, era cuando mi amigo tenía algún dilema, algún problema y estaba a punto de explotar. Alzo su rostro y al fin pude ver su expresión contrariada.

-te ves…preciosa—revelo con una sonrisa lastimera. – Claro que siempre has sido preciosa- Se acerco lentamente a mí, yo estaba….paralizada por el miedo…. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a mi mejor amigo? ¿a qué demonios venia ese tono de nostalgia?

-viéndote así de hermosa…me has recordado la época en la que era un tonto muchacho de dieciocho años—

¿de que demonios se trataba esto?

-cuando soñaba con la igualdad y con la justicia, me veía a mi mismo rodeado de una familia feliz, con unos rubios niñitos traviesos, y tu….como la dueña de mi vida—

¿Qué clase de confesión era esta? ¿Qué carajos pasaba? ¿Por qué mis piernas no reaccionan yo debía está ya en el estacionamiento. Y buscando nuevo empleo.

-¿Por qué Haruka? - fue el grito enrabiado de Andrew quien violentamente llevo sus manos a la pared acorralándome. - ¡¿Por qué NUNCA TE VESTISTE ASI PARA MI?! … POR QUE CON ELLA, POR QUE CON ELLA, ¿Por qué NUNCA ME MIRASTE?—mi amigo estaba repartiendo golpes a la pared. MUY cerca de mi rostro. Yo conocía a mi amigo, siempre había sido un bastardo hecho y derecho, nunca era amable o dulce con las mujeres, siempre frio y distante, siempre cortante. Siempre me preguntaba cual era la razón de que ese hombre frente a mi pudiese ser tan buen amigo, y a la vez una pareja tan déspota.

Y ahí estaba la razón, mi amigo sufría un amor imposible, mi amigo sufría un amor imposible con su mejor amiga, mi amigo sufría un amor imposible conmigo… para más señas.

-Andrew cálmate, yo nunca lo supe, quizá si me lo hubieras dicho…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunte alterada. No era justo que yo cargara con la culpa. – tenias miedo de que te rechazara… ¿es eso verdad? …Andrew yo…..—no pude decir más, la mueca herida y triste de mi mejor amigo tembló furiosamente. Y ahora su rostro no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Y la sonrisa se transformo en una sonora carcajada. Mire a Andrew furiosa.

-en serio…. ¿te lo creíste boba?- alcanzo a decir Andrew quien ahora estaba doblado por la risa, cerrando los ojos, y riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Ya cállate!—grite abriendo mi bolso y arrojándole un gel antibacterial, mi amigo esquivo el proyectil. Así que tome lo que sea que haya sido para herir a mi amigo. No tenía espejos en mi oficina pero no debía ser adivina para saber cómo me encontraba….roja de rabia. Al ver como evadía mi segundo ataque, me encontré con mi celular…al diablo, se lo avente con fuerza, y ahora sí, le alcanzo a dar en el pecho, hasta acá me llego el sonido del porrazo pero él no dio señales de que le afectara.

-tranquila Haruka, no es para que te pongas así, una bromita no le hace mal al mundo—contesto Andrew abrazándome y sentándome en mi silla. Vi como mi amigo tomaba lugar en la silla de enfrente y subía los pies a mi escritorio confianzudamente.

-a mas grande más estúpido—Andrew rio.

-te recuerdo que eres dos meses mayor que yo querida, es decir, ¿en serio creías que yo tendría alguna especie de amor secreto hacia ti?— pregunto –no te ofendas, pero tú siempre serás mi lesbiana favorita….y por lo que veo mi amigo el travesti—

-estúpido— Andrew volvió a reír.

- no nos ha ido bien verdad—pregunto socarronamente.

- los estúpidos de los doctores me han coqueteado, el imbécil del elevador me cedió el lugar y nuestro jefe adorado se ofreció a traerme un café— mire la reacción de mi amigo y tal como lo espere torció el gesto.

-vamos, tenias que ser mujer, nada más se arreglan y ya sienten que todo el mundo está tras de ellas—alce las cejas para replicar pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Murmure el clásico "adelante" y vislumbre a mi jefe de oro. Con una taza de café.

-abogada Tenoh, aquí tiene…..—Alex entro al despacho y deposito la taza en el escritorio. Mire a Andrew quien a su vez veía a Alex como un bicho raro. Mi jefe no tardo en apoyar su mano en el escritorio, acercándome a mí.

-si necesita ayuda en alguno de los casos no dude en venir a mi oficina—el tono coqueto de mi jefe no me paso inadvertido y aquella sonrisa cómplice lo delataba. Quise reír, que me quemaran viva si algún día fuera cómplice de Alex en algo.

-le agradezco- dije por decoro y amabilidad,

–cualquier cosa lo que sea, sabe que siempre me preocupo por mis licenciados— mi jefe tomo mi mano y me acaricio no pensaba seguir siendo tan amable si ese tipo no me quitaba la mano de encima. Y al parecer Andrew adivino mi pensamiento ya que se dirigió a mi jefe.

-en ese caso, ¿me ayuda a elaborar la defensa de la señora Grimm?—pregunto divertido mi amigo, mi jefe hizo una mueca. Y negó con la cabeza mostrándole su máscara seria, volvió a mí y me sonrió seductoramente, solté un bufido de enfado. Y mi jefe salió de ahí. –vamos soy un licenciado en apuros—grito Andrew divertido. –bah, como sea me debes una—dijo parándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-hey, ven a cenar a mi casa—

-oh no amigo, prefiero ir a darme la vida con la viuda alegre que atendió el abogado percy, a ver como una suegra furiosa asesina a mi mejor amigo, porque si metes la pata, ese va a ser tu cruel destino—

-gracias por los ánimos—reproche, mi amigo rio.

-me amas, —dicho esto se retiro. Yo me quede ahí sentada y sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que por fin reaccione y comencé a trabajar en los casos, no desquitaba el sueldo por bonita, ni por ser la puta oficial del buffet aunque viéndolos a todos después de hoy ganas no les faltarían.

XXX-XXX-XX

-y…¿Qué tal tu día?—

Vaya, al fin Michiru se dignaba a romper el pesado silencio que se instalo en el auto. No sé si fue mi cara o qué, pero Michiru no me hablo, se subió al carro y no dijo nada.

-bien—conteste esperando que entendiera mis pocas ganas de hablar.

-nadie te dijo nada de tu cambio de look—pregunto incrédula. Yo sonreí, si le contaba que todo el día tuve a mi jefe rondando como abeja a la miel tanto que comenzaba a rayar en el acoso, y que al finalizar la jornada me tuve que aguantar los chiflidos de mis compañeros. Y por supuesto como olvidar a la señora connor que en cuanto me vio estuvo una hora platicando conmigo acerca de productos de belleza y maquillajes, y yo para no perderla como clienta tuve que asentir como tonta, mientras me llevaba el diablo.

-nadie lo noto—dije con una sonrisa que esperara fuera convincente.

-vaya que raro, pues acá tanto Darién como Bill no pararon de hacerme preguntas sobre ti—

-para lo que me importa—conteste de malas maneras, al tiempo que bajaba del carro y me apresuraba a abrir la puerta de la casa. Pero un objeto distrajo mi atención-¿Qué es eso?—pregunte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—Michiru se acerco a mi curiosa, mientras yo sostenía el arreglo floral desconcertada. Mire a Michiru con reproche, era muy frecuente que mi pareja recibiera arreglos florales de admiradores, podían ser tanto pacientes como doctores, incluso algunos de los abogados "mis cabrones amigos" la habían cortejado. Suspire, tratando de calmarme.

-¿otro arreglo floral Michiru?, ¿ahora quien es el nuevo pretendiente? Debemos comprar un jarrón para ponerlas en agua y que duren más.—pregunte tratando de sonar casual, por la cara molesta de mi novia no lo logre.

-óyeme que culpa tengo yo, reclámame cuando sea yo la que le mande flores a alguien- dicho esto tomo la tarjeta molesta. Y la abrió rápidamente.

- a ver…- dijo disponiendo a leer el mensaje, yo seguía mirándola dolida- "con estas rosas va mi amor" – dicha frase fue suficiente para saber que quizá y solo por esta vez, estaba condenando a Michiru injustamente. –"para la reina del bufete de abogados, con cariño Alex"—Michiru dejo de leer y alzo la mirada para verme con molestia.

-así que "nadie" noto tu cambio, ¿de qué color quieres tu jarrón? –pregunto aventándome la tarjetita en la cara y entrando a la casa hecha una furia, mire las flores con rabia. Maldito jefe mío. Entre a la casa dispuesta a aclarar el malentendido, vi que Michiru se dirigía a la cocina. Y comenzaba a adornar la mesa y a decorar en los recipientes la cena que habíamos comprado en el camino. Debo aclarar que a Michiru le fascina ser una gran anfitriona, pero lamentablemente la cocina nunca se le dio.

Carraspee levemente para llamar su atención, pero nunca volteo así que harta de tanta indiferencia tire con rabia las flores al bote de basura.

-reclámame cuando sea yo la que le mande flores a alguien—imite. Michiru solo tomo una flor del bote y la puso al centro de la mesa.

-bueno, al parecer el idiota de tu jefe contribuyo a la causa- dijo divertida, yo sonreí.

-¿no que muy molesta?- pregunte desafiante.

-nah para que, diga lo que diga me eres infiel con el ardiente de tu jefe—

-que asco, Michiru—

-bueno por lo menos eso hace que quiera hacerte mía, solo mía —Michiru se abalanzo sobre mí, y de repente me vi a merced de un apasionado beso. Sentí como me sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, con algunas uñas clavándose en mi carne levemente. , como si yo en algún momento huiría de ahí.

Solo borracha Michiru se convertía en ese ser tan salvaje que era en ese momento, sentí como sus manos exploraban por encima del vestido mis pechos, de la pura sorpresa abrí la boca cosa que fue aprovechada por mi novia para introducir su lengua. Un escalofrió de placer me recorrió cuando la escuche gemir.

A tientas abrí el la ultima puerta de la alacena donde teníamos nuestros "complementos" tome el primer juguete que agarre y empuje a Michiru hacia la barra de la cocina, dispuesta a hacérselo en ese preciso instante….se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta pero no les hicimos el menor caso, nosotras no entendíamos razones en ese momento.

Deje el juguete en la barra dispuesta a usarlo en algún otro momento y Con ansia desabroche la bata de Michiru, subí un poco su playera y alcance a dar una profunda lamida en su vientre. La primera de muchas. No importaba que siguieran tocando.

-¿Michiru? ¿Hija estas ahí?—escuche la voz de una mujer y tanto yo, como la aludida nos detuvimos al instante. Voltee a ver a la mencionada y vi como tenía una cara de desconcierto –michí—volvieron a preguntar y fue ahí cuando mi novia reacciono.

-dios, es mi madre- dijo con la voz en un hilo, aventándome en el proceso.

- hey michí, abre la puerta, que el estúpido de Ethan me dio un laxante en la bebida—se escucho la voz angustiada de un varón cerca de nosotros, bastante cerca-¿Michiru?—Michiru no contesto ya que estaba muy ocupada haciendo que nos tiráramos al piso para escondernos.

- Thomas ¿Qué ves?—pregunto la mujer.

-si, mama, este es el hogar de la "neuris", al parecer hace poco estuvo aquí—

-ya que nuestra anfitriona no está presente, sugiero que nos retiremos a comer algo, desfallezco de hambre desde hace unas horas— alcance a percibir el tono pausado y suave de una voz varonil.

-Alberich, primero debemos asegurarnos bien de que Michiru este en casa— contesto la voz de mujer.

-mama eres una tacaña—otra voz muy diferente a las anteriores, algo socarrona, yo por el tono lo supe de inmediato, ese chico que hablaba era alguien que le gustaba ir por la vida haciendo bromas y tomando el pelo, si le hablaba a la mama así, seguro me iba a masacrar.

-por que dios me castiga, 3 hijos grandotes y tan inútiles, miren y aprendan como se toca una puerta—menciono la mujer molesta y unos poderosos toquidos comenzaron a bombardear sin misericordia la calma que había adentro, cerré los ojos, ¿Qué clase de personas eran estas?.

-Michiru, no puedo conocer a tu familia….me iré por la puerta de atrás, te enviare la dirección del hotel—dije dispuesta a emprender la graciosa huida. Pero Michiru me detuvo firmemente.

-¡no! – dijo apremiante. Yo la mire con ironía.

-¿piensas que sobreviviremos a tu familia?—o al menos YO no sobreviviría a su madre que estaba a punto de derribar la puerta a base de puñetazos, si se ponía así por que no le abrían, que esperaría si se enterara del papel que tengo en la vida de su única hija.

-con unas pequeñas mentiras claro que si—contesto Michiru. Empujándome para que me levantara del suelo.

Yo en ese momento sentí la cachetada de la verdad golpeándome en la cara: no teníamos un plan, ni siquiera un pequeño guion para justificar mi estancia en la casa. Me lleve la mano a la cabeza, el mejor promedio de mi generación, dos maestrías, un próximo doctorado, y un puesto en el mejor despacho de abogados, por el cual todos los abogados del país matarían, y Michiru una talentosa doctora, con una asombrante capacidad receptiva (hasta para mí) y próxima jefa del departamento de oncología. Oh pero parece ser que estas rimbombantes presentaciones no sirven para nada.

A las dos estúpidas genios, se nos olvido inventar algo que decir. Y ahí estábamos mirándonos, sabiendo que las dos sabíamos el error que habíamos cometido. Sin atrevernos a decir la cruda realidad.

–Bien este es el plan, tu y yo somos amigas desde hace 4 años, y debido a que te….esta acosando tu ex novio, te has venido a vivir conmigo.—

-¡oh que maravillosa excusa! Tan coherente, tan bien planeada, eso nos va a sacar del apuro, seguro—conteste irónicamente mientras ayudaba a levantar a Michiru del suelo. Tenía la ligera sospecha que Michiru se habia sacado de la manga eso, pues estaba leyendo el último libro de katzenbach que le preste. Debo decir que disfrute mucho la lectura, pero me sorprendí de la poco originalidad de mi pareja.

-si tienes una mejor idea…la escucho—el tono de Michiru no admitía replicas, ni pataleos. Supe que estaba a un paso de perder la poca paciencia que aun tenia. Un toquido cerca de la ventana nos hizo detenernos de iniciar una discusión ahí, y a la vez recordarnos la razón por la que estábamos peleando: la familia de Michiru.

-¿Michiru? Hola cariño- dijo una mujer al otro lado de la ventana saludándonos. Sin saber porque, me vi contestándole el saludo con muy pocas ganas.

Alcance a distinguir que Era una mujer delgada, ¿su rostro?... es la misma cara de Michiru. Era increíblemente bizarro, pero ante mi estaba viendo a a Michiru, solo que con el pelo rubio el cual era prácticamente lacio y bastante, bastante largo, Entorno los ojos, y puse atención a ellos…verdes…. Como los míos. Un escalofrió me recorrió, su madre era una combinación de nosotras dos, irónicamente.

-hey, niños, ella está en casa—grito la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. -¿ven como no pueden escaparse de su madre?—alcance a oír como la mujer les decía en tono felizmente jocoso. Suspire. Bueno para eso me estaba preparando, claro que saldría de esta, y de muchas, muchas más, porque iba a sobrevivir a esta. Eso seguro.

-bien Michiru, cuatro años de conocernos, tuve una relación tormentosa, y ahora mi ex novio está obsesionado conmigo, me queda claro.—dije al tiempo que caminaba hacia la entrada.

-cuatro, años, bien….¿se nos escapa algo?—

-no, no creo, si no inventaremos sobre la marcha…. ¿quieres que abra la puerta?—

-si—contesto y yo me acerque para abrir—Haruka…una sonrisa—dijo Michiru poniendo el ejemplo y mostrando una sonrisa que cualquier niño adivinaría que es falsa—esto será un desastre—escuche que murmuro. Yo negué con la cabeza, por supuesto que no sería un desastre

Por lo menos a la hora de sonreír nadie se resistía a mis encantos, estaba dispuesta a deslumbrar a mi suegra apenas abriera esa puerta.

Gire la perilla. Y me puse derecha, sin poder contener la respiración, lance un suspiro y sonreí jovialmente al momento que abría la puerta. Era hora de deslumbrar suegras. Dije con seguridad.

la sonrisa era única de eso no hay duda.

Mi imagen impecablemente atractiva.

Mi porte , vamos mi porte no tiene igual.

Pero al parecer eso no basto para esa señora, ya que en cuanto abrí la puerta, la mujer se adentro con la misma fuerza que un huracán despiadado. Aventándome en el proceso, y pasando de mí con descaro. Apenas y pude sostenerme del picaporte para no caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Voltee a ver la desconsiderada y mire como levantaba sus manitas y las agitaba por la emoción.

-¡Michiru!—exclamo la señora. Corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

-mama—dijo mi pareja con una sonrisa que esta vez era sincera. Y con alegría, levanto sus manitas y las agitaba por la emoción. "son madre e hija, no hay duda" pensé con ironía, mientras comprendía de donde venia esa costumbre de Michiru de ignorarme cuando me pasaba algo. Su madre era jodidamente idéntica. Entorne los ojos y las fulmine con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a plancharme y de paso pretender que era un mueble?

-¿esta usted bien?- pregunto una voz varonil bastante suave, en un tono de preocupación que sonaba sincera. –Disculpe a mi madre, por favor.- dijo un joven de cabello rubio, el cual iba sujetado con una coleta, pero algunos mechones rebeldes se encontraban cubriendo su rostro el cual estaba adornado por una barba incipiente, y unos ojos grises. Que se agacho a tomar la pulsera que se me había caído– pero venga, la ayudo…mi nombre es albe….—

El sujeto se giro a mi supongo que para ayudarme a levantar mi humillado ser, yo alce mi rostro para viborearlo mejor, pero al momento en que me observo con atención, el hombre me miro con sorpresa y desconcierto por un instante—…rich—termino la frase, y ya no dijo nada, parecía estar más interesado mirándome, yo me sentí intimidada con esos ojos que parecían querer taladrar los míos. Yo me mantuve expectante, si el quería algún tipo de bronca o un desafío, por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a barrer el piso con el tipo. Al final el sonrió y se acerco jovialmente a mi. Tomándome la mano y sujetándome de la cintura para pararme

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?—pregunte, es que discúlpenme pero no entendí con su tartamudeo.

-Alberich, ¿y usted?- el chico me sonrió y acerco su mano a mí. Sonreí también, por lo menos este era muy educado.

- Haruka—conteste el saludo, y el estrecho su mano.

-que bueno es encontrarla Haruka –dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente. Y a pesar del desconcertante saludo, con el cual seguramente ya le estaría preguntando al tipo que había fumado, la sonrisa de ese chico era contagiosa así que ensanche un poco mas la risa, ni siquiera me incomodo mucho que no soltara su mano de la mía. Pero de pronto una interrupción nos hizo separarnos…una interrupción bastante peculiar.

- mueve el trasero Alberich, no creas que cargar las estúpidas maletas de todos ustedes fofos, es lo más fácil del mundo…- un chico alto, de piel cetrina, ojos verdes y el cabello negro de una corta melena llena de capas, mirando con enojo a su hermano nos interrumpió a Alberich y a mí, el cual volteo a verlo con el seño fruncido.

-si, me pides las cosas con amabilidad, encantado accederé a tus peticiones—mire a los dos chicos algo incomoda, ver una escena de hermanos peleándose, era algo bastante bochornoso, así que estaba dispuesta a retirarme a zona segura…es decir, con Michiru.

-no me vengas con esas, mueve tu trasero ¡AHORA!—grito con furia el chico, haciendo que los cabellos se movieran de su lugar. y ahí fue como me pude percatar en la curiosa perforación que tenía en la oreja, dos argollas que estaban unidos en una interesante cadena. Y otra perforación en la ceja. Me fije en su atuendo, pantalón negro, botas industriales, una chaqueta de cuero, actitud de petulante, si, ese era un patético intento de chico malo…. No sabía porque, pero el tipo me estaba comenzando a caer mal. Mire con furia al sujeto, ¿quería maldad? Pues con una miradita bastaría. El tipo al mirarme parece que se olvido de su hermano y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-pero hablando de eso, mira nada mas, soy Thomas y tu….¿Cómo te llamas, encanto? – pregunto el chico acercándose a mi lentamente. Yo no respondí, hervía de rabia, ¿encanto?, ¿me acaba de llamar encanto?

-Thomas, deja a Haruka tranquila—dijo Michiru que al parecer al fin se estaba acordando de mi. El chico alzo las cejas

- así que Haruka, bien Haruka esta noche dejare la puerta de mi cuarto abierta—dijo el chico guiñándome un ojo y tomando con cierta presión mi barbilla haciendo que me acercara un poco a el. No sabía si quería besarme aquel atrevido chico pero yo voltee a ver a Michiru suplicante claro que le podría dar un puñetazo, pero éramos familia, solo que el no lo sabía, esperando que esta vez, por fin se dignara a ayudarme, esta de inmediato se acerco y le dio un manotazo a la cabeza de su confianzudo hermano.

- déjala la vas a empulgar— Michiru me tomo de la mano y me alejo de aquel peligroso depredador.

-y no sabes cuánto—dijo el chico con sorna, mirándome fijamente, yo lo fulmine con la mirada pero al parecer, al muy estúpido eso le causaba mucha más gracia.

- mira mama, te presento a Haruka Tenoh… mi mejor amiga—yo sonreí y estreche la mano de mi suegra. Mientras ella me miraba con extrañeza, sonrió y se acerco a saludarme. –mi madre, Michelle de Kaioh– pero en ese momento la mujer torció la boca.

-ni me recuerdes a tu padre, ¿sabías tu que el bastardo tiene más de un año poniéndome los cuernos?—exclamo la mujer viendo a Michiru con indignación exagerada. Mi pareja negó con la cabeza, al parecer bastante shockeada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-bueno, pues ya lo sabes—Su madre no le dio danta importancia, e hizo un gesto con la mano para regresar su atención a mi—Michelle kimura, cariño—

-mucho gusto— exclame con una sonrisa, preguntándome cuando la academia iría a mi casa para entregarme el preciado galardón que me coronaria como la mejor actriz.

Michiru al parecer noto mi consternación ya que de inmediato llamo la atención de todos.

-por que no pasamos a la mesa…. La cena está servida. –

- ¡cuidado!—dijo una voz nueva, bastante divertida, se me olvidaba que faltaba un hermano, y al parecer no nos dio tiempo de extrañarlo mucho, porque estaba ahora en el portal, con una sonrisa picara—con lo horrible que cocinas, supongo que es un plan perverso para hacer que nos vayamos lo antes posible. –

-oh cállate y ven acá— dijo Michiru quien se acerco a abrazarlo, al parecer este era con quien se llevaba mejor. Ya que a los otros dos, no los había pelado en ese tiempo.

-oye, no seas aprovechada, no ves que me arrugo—se quejo el chico separándose y mirándome a mí con atención. Si bien no me miro con lujuria como el tal Thomas, ni me vio como si yo fuera algún tipo de ángel o aparición divina, como alberich. Este me miraba con bastante interés…bastante para mi gusto. –Mira, que linda, ¿Quién es?—pregunto.

-es mi mejor amiga, se llama Haruka. – dijo Michiru mirando a su hermano. El chico asintió y se acerco a mí con un rostro de pena.

-es una lástima Haruka….—

-¿una lástima?—pregunte extrañada. Y el chico puso una mano en mi hombro abrazándome como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo. Lo mire sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y ahora el chico estaba embargado con una especie de pena.

-si, si, es una lástima, en la cena yo coqueteare contigo, tu coquetearas, nos iremos conociendo, comenzaremos a salir, primero como amigos, luego por sexo, y luego terminaremos ambos perdidamente enamorados, te pediré matrimonio y tu aceptaras, sin saber que nos hemos condenado, porque después de tener a nuestro primer hijo, sabremos que no éramos lo que estábamos buscando, yo te pediré el divorcio y tu desolada por la tristeza de perderme, te harás adicta a la heroína y.….—yo no entendía que estaba pasando.

- mi hermano ve el futuro de las personas cuando las conoce—dijo Michiru mirándonos sombríamente. En especial a mí, Yo temblé ¿Cómo que mi destino era ese? .

-y nunca falla—continuo Thomas viéndonos atentamente -la tía Agatha no creyó en las palabras de un niño de 8 años , y falleció a los dos días de que Ethan lo predijera.

- también le comento a los vecinos del incendio de su casa, pobrecitos, morir de esa manera—continuo su madre.

-¿Cómo?— pregunte sin saber que estaba pasando, el chico rio escandalosamente.

- mira tu cara— rio Ethan, señalándome, y estrechándome más. – vamos, solo fue una bromita, por supuesto que no veo el futuro, es mas ni siquiera he pensado en casarme, aunque bueno, si tú me lo pides, enciendo el auto y nos vamos al registro civil ahorita- murmuro el chico, yo estaba impávida, y blanca como la cera, ahora toda la familia "feliz" reía las estupideces de aquel chico tonto.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, mientras lo analizaba como al resto de la familia. Cabello corto, simple, limpio, con el mismo corte y look que usaba yo hasta hace unas semanas, cabello negro que suponía era del padre, ojos grises que también pensaba era del padre. Este chico no tenía el mismo tono cetrino de Alberich o Thomas o Michiru, si no tenía la piel de un tono saludable, es decir algo tostada. El mismo tono Que tenía la madre de ellos.

El era alto, pero a pesar de eso, no estaba delgado como los otros dos, este chico estaba algo marcado, y la ropa que usaba no era del estilo de chico serio de Alberich, ni del chico malo de Thomas, este chico parecía que se había puesto lo primero que encontró, tenia un estilo bastante desenfadado, bastante sencillo y bastante juvenil. La simple moda adolescente y ya.

Y en resumen, y en conclusión a mis análisis de esa familia.

¿Michiru de quien carajos heredo los genes?,¿ sería posible que Michiru fuera el resultado de algún desliz de su madre?

-pasemos a la cocina—pidió Michiru. y antes de que pasara algo más, me adelante con Michiru que en ese momento era mi guardián protector.

- ¿ qué bebida gustan. Te helado, o soda de limón?—pregunte intentado ser servicial.

- la soda de limón está bien Haruka, pero en mi opinión no se puede llamar bebida a nada que no tenga una buena porción de licor, pero eres tan coda Michiru que ni una botellita nos compraste. ¿y así quieres ser nuestra anfitriona?—opino Ethan. Yo mire a Michiru alucinada con lo que acababa de escuchar, nadie podía poner en entredicho la hospitalidad de Michiru, NADIE, varias veces, por menos Michiru había montado en cólera, y mandado a volar a muchos otros, fuera quien fuera.

Ni Michiru ni nadie mas dijo nada, siguieron con sus asuntos, así que supuse que esos comentarios de Ethan eran ya "Normales" para ellos.

-este… ¿soda de limón verdad?—pregunte tratando de no pisar en falso para que el hermanito me acribillara con sus comentarios. – aquí tienen—

- linda y sorda, me gustas mas, así no vas a escucharme cuando te sea infiel— murmuro Thomas cuando me acerque a entregarle el vaso.

- eso quisieras—dije molesta, dispuesta a sentarme. Pero en ese momento Alberich se levanto, y me abrió la silla.

-por favor—dijo indicando que me sentara, y al hacerlo no pude evitar sentirme por demás extraña. El amable chico se sentó con una sonrisa radiante. Y yo no hice menos que devolvérsela. Thomas al ver esto. Se giro a su madre.

-mama dile que no esté con sus payasadas. – Thomas y Alberich entablaron un duelo de miradas bastante feroz.

-ya hijo, deja que Alberich juegue al galancito. – Dijo Michelle con indiferencia, pero Thomas miro sonriente a Alberich que se encontraba mirando con reproche a su madre—tu juegas al malote y nadie te dice nada— ahora fue el turno de Thomas de hacer una mueca. Y Alberich lo miro triunfante. Pero después los tres chicos giraron su mirada hacia mí.

Y ahí estaba yo, solita en la mesa ante tres postes humanos, que me miraban como unos leones mirarían un jugoso trozo de carne, ante la lujuriosa mirada del menor, la sonrisa divertida del mediano, y los galantes modales del mayor.

Michiru llego de la cocina, con una enorme vianda, adornada por ella, cocinada por…por alguien mucho mejor que en ella en este arte.

-carajo Michiru por que no nos presentaste a este bomboncito antes- reclamo Thomas, tomando mi mano acariciándome con su pulgar.

- ya, ya hijo cálmate, recuerda que la ultima vez fuiste a dar al urólogo y la penicilina está muy cara en estos días-

Yo estaba de los mil colores ante la curiosa mujer que había resultado ser mi suegra, pero estaba más sorprendida de la naturalidad con la que lo estaba tomando mi siempre seria novia.

-oye encanto—la voz de Ethan me distrajo, y me encontré con un rostro coqueto sonriéndome. —Yo no he tenido nunca una infección de esas—revelo completamente orgulloso mi otro cuñado.

-que….que bueno- atine a decir con una sonrisa, mas que forzada.

- pero, ya vamos a cenar—dijo Michiru salvándome en la tercera vez del dia, viéndome de un modo extraño.

XXX-XXX-XX

**Y bien ¿Qué tal me quedo el capitulo? **

**No. 1 …. La guerra de haruka contra la mosca no ha terminado todavía, y será una guerra sin cuartel. Se los aseguro xD **

**No 2. …si, haruka cambio bastante para que ahora todos la vean como la única mujer de la tierra….y subiré la imagen a la cuenta de face…. MUAHAHAHAHA si quieren saber como quedo nuestra querida haruka, solo tienen que pinchar en el link que pondré en el perfil. **

**No.3 perdonen pero mori con la babosada de Andrew….todas tenemos un amigo asi de socarron… yo lo tengo, y es mi mas querido dolor de cabeza :3 **

**No. 4 los hermanos, que decir de los hermanos. Espero que les hayan gustado. **

**Thomas el menor, el chico malo que pondrá en varios aprietos a haruka, ya que tienen un carácter similar, lo que provocara varias chispas. **

**Ethan el mediano, créanme este personaje es una combinación del Andrew de este fic, y el extravagante Douglas de el amor es una película….nada bueno. **

**Alberich el mayor…de todos ellos es el que pondrá en mas aprietos a haruka ¿Cómo? Ya lo verán. **

**No. 4, la suegra…promete, y promete bastante. Si esperaban una mujer idéntica a michiru, perfecta y recatada…NO!... y pronto lo veremos, en el siguiente capitulo**

**Y ahora todos los varones de este fic se querrán echar al plato a nuestra rubia consentida… ¿lo lograran? ….POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, PERO NO PARARAN DE INTENTARLO. **

**Y ahora pregunta de examen. **

**¿Cómo reaccionara michiru ante esto? **

**La ayudara. **

**No complicara las cosas y dira la verdad. asi todos en paz. **

**Tendrá un ataque de furiosos e inauditos celos. **

**No hara nada. **

**Damas y caballeros. Prince sweet sorrow a su servicio, presionando el botón de abajo. **


End file.
